A World on It's Knees
by JRock Chocolate
Summary: While the Demons and Angels have been separated for more that 1,000 years, three Demons kidnap the Princess of the Angels and incite an all out war. Will the love between one Demon and one Angel finally bring together the two fighting enemies?
1. Chapter 1

I awoke with a jump. I was not sure what had woken me, but I laid in my bed, breathing heavily and sweating slightly. I looked around the tiny, run down, apartment room and turned onto my back. The twin size bed was no picnic for someone my height, but I made it work.

I looked out the window between the boards, seeing the city and the people in it. Everything was tinted in red, for the sky itself was red and so was the sun. It was normal and we thought nothing of it.

The Demon world was no surprise. It was exactly what you would expect. Sin and filth everywhere.

People would walk down the street and steal from, rape, or kill anyone they please. Passers-by just watched in amusement. We were a cunning and cruel people, but we couldn't care. We figured we had more fun than the pompous, stuck up angels on the other side anyways. We did as we pleased and loved what we did.

_We regretted nothing._

I got up and stretched, looking at myself in the mirror. Long black hair, tan skin, and pure black eyes. No just the pupil, the whole eye was black. Like something you see out of a horror movie.

I tied my hair up and slipped into a corset and some jeans with my heavy black boots. I slid my wrist cuffs on, sliding them right past my claws. I turned back and looked into the mirror.

Shit, I looked good.

I headed out and locked my apartment, walking towards the stairs. Suddenly, someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I looked down and groaned. "Kyosan, what do you want? I was about to leave."

He looked up at me with angry eyes. He was shorter than I was, a lot shorter and had short black hair. His eyes were also black with a few piercings here and there. He glared up at me and growled stepping closer to me. Even though I was taller, I was still very afraid of upsetting him. He was strong... too strong.

"Where have you been!" he screamed at me, making me lean against the wall.

The moment he opened his mouth, I knew he had been drinking. He was notorious for that... staying up all night drinking then passing out. He would awake the next day with an awful temper and no recollection of what had happened.

I rolled my eyes and pushed passed him. "You have been drinking again..."

Apparently my tone sounded "smart" and "bitchy" and he didn't like it as he shoved me against the wall again. "I asked you where you were! Don't walk away from your brother like that!"

I growled and clenched my fists, my claws digging into my skin, making it bleed. "I was here all day! I just woke up!"

"Yeah fucking right! It is already 7 at night!"

I had nothing else to say. I had slept all day! What was I suppose to do, lie? I looked away. I felt him grow hot with rage and raise his hand to strike me. I froze and brought my arms up, trying to protect myself. Just as he swing his arm down, he stopped. I opened my eyes and looked up. His arm was in the hand of someone else. I looked behind Kyo and saw someone taller, someone a little taller than me.

He looked at me through devastatingly black eyes. He lowered Kyo's arm and pushed Kyo behind him. He approached me and stood in front of me, looking down at me. I leaned against the wall and looked up at him. He raised his arms pounded them on the wall on either side of my head. I jumped and looked away. He began to speak, his voice low and stern.

"Leave my friend alone. I don't care who the fuck you are. You DO NOT talk to him that way." He pounded the wall again and leaned closer. He smelled of alcohol and cigarettes. "Understand?"

I nodded as I growled and looked back up at him.He was making me so angry, I could just attack him right here and end his miserable excuse for a life.

He growled and pounded the wall again, turning away. I stood and went to turn, only to receive a harsh slap to the face. I cried out and held my face, looking back towards him. He only shrugged and smiled evilly, grabbing Kyo and turning back in to my brother's room, slamming the door shut.

I growled and headed downstairs, already having a deep inset hate for that son of a bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

Today is the big day.

The Utopian Heaven has been waiting for the Lord Tsubasa's daughter to turn 16 years old and sprout her wings...well, my wings.

Since the beginning of time, the Lord of the Utopian Heaven has hand-picked a suitor for his daughter to marry, based on nothing other than how he'll rule the Utopia itself.

So I have no say whatsoever in this marriage...which I highly dislike. I'd do anything to get out of this marriage...

"But daddy...everyone else in the Utopia gets to marry their lover..."

"Come on Kasumi, we've talked about this before." His voice is so exquisite it's actually made a whole crowd of women pass out before. His long, platinum blond hair seems to be always moved by wind and framing his perfect masculine face. His crystal blue eyes had also made girls faint as well. It's like you're watching the ocean move within his eyes. The most handsome in the land, my daddy is. He claims that Ayumu, my suitor, is...but he seems like such a pretty boy...it kinda makes me sick. I swear, he's prettier than I am.

"Mommy would pick someone else..." This is true. My mother always loved me and stood up for me. It's a shame she went to Hell...daddy never told me the real reason why she went there. "She would pick someone _I_ will fall in love with and who can rule the land as well..."

He gave me the silent treatment. The usual after I refer to my mom.

"Just go get dressed, you need to pass this test so you can get married." My life is ruined. The tone of his voice sounded like he didn't even take what I said into consideration. I mean, it's not my fault that him and my mommy were in love. They already _knew _each other.

After my daddy slammed my bedroom door, I slowly crept out of my plush bed and walked to my vanity to sit and brush my long, periwinkle hair. I always stare at my face when I brush my hair and always question my appearance. Golden brown skin...large green eyes...pale rose lips...what angel could stand to look at me? I look like genetic disaster...besides, every time I pass someone, they always look away with disgusted looks on their faces.

My thoughts always send tears streaming down my face. My daddy doesn't help the situation either, but maybe he is trying to tell me something without saying it directly to me...

Maybe I'll never be able to fall in love.


	3. Chapter 3

I continued down the street, my fists clenched in my pockets. That idiot that had been with Kyo had really made me mad. I wish I had had more courage to fight back. It was so weird, usually I did. I wonder what had stopped me. There was just... something about him that mesmerized me. Maybe it was his eyes... his strength... his demeanor... I don't know. Something about him made me afraid. Like I couldn't fight back.

I kept pushing it to the back of my mind. I held my stomach as it growled. _Ugh, I'm hungry..._

I looked around and saw a man in his 40's walking towards me. I pulled my hands out of my pockets and when we passed him, I pulled him into the alley. I shoved him against the wall and held him by his throat, looking up at him.

"Give me your money. All of it. NOW."

He shook his head, trying to get away but I just held him tighter. "Give it all to me now!"

He shook and reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet. Before he could even open it, I had snatched it out of his hand and threw him to the ground. "Thank you for you kind patronage to the charity of me and my empty stomach." I kicked him once and headed out.

It wasn't odd. It wasn't weird. What I had just done was completely normal. You had to be able to protect yourself down here. If you couldn't, sucked to be you.

I headed to the little store on the corner and got a snack and some pop. I was feeling generous, so I actually paid for my stuff today,

I headed out and saw the sun setting. _Shit..._

Everyone 20 and under had to be indoors before the sun set, or we would be in trouble. Nighttime was the worst time to be out. All the biggest felons were out at night, rampaging and causing chaos.

I headed back to my apartment, heading up the stairs, having totally forgot about my brother and his friend.

I walked up the stairs and stopped at my door, getting out my key. I hated this shitty apartment. The floor boards were coming up, the ceilings and walls were peeling, the hallways and rooms were bathed over in a sickly yellow color and all the windows were half boarded up.

I unlocked my door just as someone pressed themselves against my backside. They quickly wrapped their arm around my waist and one around my torso. I groaned, trying to pull away, but they only tightened their grip.

I breathed in, smelling alcohol. _Fuck... this was Kyo's friend._

I turned around and leaned against the wall, looking up at him. He had a devious smile on his face that was too sadistic for words. I shoved his arms away and pushed him back.

_I was not going to let him win this time._

"Get the fuck out of here before I kick your ass..."

He only looked at me and spoke gently. "I only wanted to apologize for before... It was wrong the way I acted..." There was something about him, something about his smile or his eyes... I didn''t believe him.

"Yeah... sure whatever..." I turned to go into my apartment but he grabbed me and hugged me close. He pulled my chest against his and pressed himself against me. He leaned my head on his shoulder and breathed out gently. "Oh, baby..." I felt him move against me, feeling my chest as his groin rubbed against mine.

Then I knew what he was doing.

"You drunk son of a bitch!" I shoved him off and glared at him. "You are disgusting!"

He only smiled that evil smile again. "Come on baby, it's the Demon World... what were you expecting? The fucking Utopia above us?" I heard him laugh softly but darkly. "I don't think so..."

He stepped towards me, reaching for me again. I fell back into the door as it swung open. I stumbled into my room and regained my ground.

_This time... he was not going to win._

He approached me again, only to have me punch him right in the jaw. I heard him groan and cracked my knuckles as my adrenaline sped up.

"Come on bitch! Bring it!" I growled as I glared at him.

He turned away to leave only to come back with a punch right to my left cheek. I stumbled back but regained myself and grabbed his shoulders. I shoved him against the wall and punched him multiple times. I heard him groan and watched him bleed. I loved the sight of blood. Especially his.

I continues throwing my punches until he shoved me off. I fell back onto my bed, only to have him stand over me. He spit some of his blood at me and smiled again. "Perfect."

My eyes widened as I tried to get up, only to have him hold me down to the bed. He knelt over me and held my shoulders down. He leaned close to my face and kissed me roughly. I felt him try to slip his tongue in my mouth as he gently rubbed himself against me. I was disgusted.

I groaned and gathered all the strength I could, bringing my feet up under me and pressing them to his stomach. I pushed up as hard as I could. He hit the ceiling and fell to the floor. I jumped up and grabbed his shirt collar, spitting as I pulled him to the door.

I left him in the hallway, kicking him once and slamming my door shut, being sure to lock it.

I groaned and fell onto my bed, all the pain from the little fight setting in. I tossed and turned, loving that I just beat the hell out of someone. I sighed, closing my eyes and listening to all the explosions, screaming and gunfire in the distance.

_Damn, I loved my life._


	4. Chapter 4

Daddy took me on his Pegasus to fly to the bureau where I had to take my test. The test he depended on me to pass with flying colours. He pressures me to much, so I was a bit shaky and scared once we got there.

"Are you ready for this?" No dad, I'm not.

"Of course I am...the whole year of studying this test will give me a perfect score." I wanted to fail. The longer I have to wait to marry, the better. Yet if I failed, daddy would shun me...and possibly tell Ayumu to be strict with me.

"That is right. The quality of wings you'll sprout depends on your score." This I had no idea about. I looked around and saw adults with smaller wings. Daddy must've caught me looking. "They've come back to take the test again...to grow bigger and better wings."

In case you were wondering why we're not being plummeted by boards of angels, there's a rule that forbids people to touch or communicate with the Lord unless he says the first word. People have tried, and were sent to Hell.

So after daddy registered me, they already have cleared arena for me to test in. All I got was a 'good luck' from him.

I followed the man who escorted me to the arena. He saw the nervous look I had on my face and tried to cheer me up by saying little sayings, but I only smiled and brushed my hair off my sweating forehead. My stomach wad pounding harder than my heart.

"Did you sprout those your first time..?" I asked, seeing that he had pretty large wings that started from his neck and finished at his calves. But not larger than daddy's. His are the biggest and the best.

"Oh, no..I actually got these on my second try. My first pair were about the size of an average second year." That's about the second smallest size to average. This guy must be pretty good if he can jump to the size he has now.

"May I ask what your ability is..?" I was curious. Maybe he has an advantage like I do.

He spoke gently. "Spitting fire..." Ouch. Usually abilities that have to do with fire are frowned upon here. The angels with those abilities are pretty powerful, especially because they can communicate with demons easier.

My ability is telekenesis through hand gesture. I could've only used it when training, and if I pass, I'll be able to use it whenever.

Suddenly, two steel doors appeared in front of us. They opened and revealed a large open space which was pitch black. The doors shut behind us, which made me jump and shake inside. I couldn't see a thing...I never knew it was going to be like this. I was starting to have doubts about acing this test.

"You're task is to stop the Ouroboros from eating itself."

...was this guy being serious? How do you find one that isn't already eating itself? And in the dark? Wow.

"You have ten minutes to do so." My stomach fell to the floor. My brain went crazy with ideas on how to do this ridiculous task. My heart sped up as the countdown started.

"3...2...1...begin."


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke to the sound of a gunshot in the next room. I heard the thud of a body hitting the floor. I just rolled my eyes and turned over. I couldn't fall back asleep now. I groaned and hit the bed, getting up and getting dressed. I looked around my room and saw blood on the floor. I noticed there was blood on my claws. _What happened last night...?_

I opened my door and saw Kyo's friend still lying in the hallway. I grinned as all the memories flooded back to me. I turned and walked down the hall. I heard a door open and then a gasp. "KEIKOCHAN!"

_Fuck... it was Kyo..._

I turned around and faced him, leaning against the wall with an attitude. "What?" My tone was short and snappy.

He looked down at his friend and then at me, anger in his eyes. "What the hell did you do to Kaoru!"

I stood straight, enraged that he thought I had started the fight. "He was coming onto me! He practically tried to rape me last night!"

Kyo hit the wall with his fist and looked at me. "He is your superior! You are to let him do anything he wants! Don't you know the rules by now! You are 19!"

Fuck the rules. Our rules stated that if you are younger than 20, anyone older than you could do anything they wanted to you _just because_ they were older and had more experience. It sounds like and _is _a dumb rule, and I hated it. I was almost to the age where what didn't apply to me anymore. But as of now... it still applied.

"I don't give a fuck! I am not going to stand by and let him rape me while I can still do something about it!"

In an instant, Kyo was in front of me. He didn't look angry. He looked furious. His voice was low and stern, like he was holding in his anger. I knew he wanted to let it out. All on me.

"Listen to me Keikochan. You _do not_ disrespect your elders. Kaorusan is 18 years older than you. He deserves your _utmost _respect." His voice got softer. "Do you understand me?"

I looked away, not saying anything.

He grabbed my jaw and made me look back at him, his claws digging into my skin. "Do you _understand_?"

I nodded and tore away from him. Kyo turned away and went back to tend to Kaoru who was starting to stir and moan.

I looked back once and looked down at Kaoru. He looked up at me. I regretted it.

He had an evil sadistic look in his eyes as he smiled up at me. _That son of a bitch._

Kyo pulled him into his room and slammed the door shut. I pounded and kicked the wall. I was so angry.

_Why the hell should I let him take advantage of me! I am royalty! _

Shit... I sure wasn't treated like it. My mother was the ruler of the Demon world. My father... only the producer of her children. Kyo was the first born son. He was frowned upon. Men were a disgrace here. In the "beautiful, peaceful Utopian Heaven" next to us, a man ruled. He was the leader of the Heaven and everyone followed his commands.

_Hell no._

Here, the leader was a woman. She ruled over us with an iron fist and created a perfectly sinful society. My father was only used to create Kyo and I. Since Kyo was first, they had to try again. When I was born, our society was in an uproar. I was all our world talked about.

_The new leader had been born._

New leader? Fuck that. I wasn't even treated as well as the poor people in our society, let alone royalty. Our rules were tricky. To become royalty, we had to go out an live in the world, we had to prove our worth, show that we could live among others and prove our dominance. The hard part was, no one knew who we were. We were treated like normal people. I fought everyday just to stay alive, just to prove my place in this world... just to prove how leader worthy I really was.

As I thought, my anger grew. Kyo had always hated me for stealing the spotlight from him. He hated me because I was the next ruler. He hated me for everything.

Tears filled my eyes as I ran outside and looked down the street. I saw a girl in her 20's standing on the side of the road. She was a prostitute. I could have cared less.

I ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders, slamming her into the building behind us. She screamed in terror, but I didn't care. I punched her repeatedly in the face, kneeing her in the stomach. She bent over in pain. What a mistake.

I grabbed her head and slammed it into the concrete. I continued until I began to see blood. My claws dug into her skin as I continued, feeling her bones break under my hands. More blood spilled out as she screamed and begged for me to stop.

It only drove me further.

I grabbed her arms and bent them behind her back, snapping them life twigs. She screamed in agony, and I loved it. I sat on her back and lifted her head once more, slamming it down onto the concrete. I heard a bone shattering crack. Then the screaming stopped. The pleading stopped. Everything stopped. I looked at her mangled face and her bleeding body. I looked at my hands and saw them covered with blood, covered with the life I had just taken.

I ripped the back of her shirt open and carved my name on her back, letting people know what I had done. I stood and wiped my tears away, leaving a line of blood on my face. I walked away silently, pushing past the cheering crowd that had gathered.

I am not one being taken advantage of. Not more playing the shy little girl. No more hiding.

I was a Princess. And dammit, I was going to prove it.


	6. Chapter 6

I clenched my fists tightly, feeling the energy growing in my body as I shut my eyes and heard the beast slither out. I figured it would be facing toward me, but I really didn't have much time to think. So I reached a hand out in front of me and opened my eyes. I saw my hand glowing a soft pink colour as well as the Ouroboros. It froze just as it was about to bite it's tail.

I'm such a loser.

"Why would they give me a test this easy?" I thought.

I felt of no importance. It felt like I've been studying so hard for so long for no reason at all.

When I returned to the lobby with my daddy, he had a stern look on his face. I was wondering what was wrong...nothing bad could've happened. Nothing bad ever happens to him...

"Daddy, I passed..." It didn't seem to cheer him up. "It was too easy...I thought it would be more of a challenge..."

"Whatever happened to you getting a perfect score?" I felt myself weaken immediately.

"I...I didn't get a perfect score?" What the hell? All my task was was to stop that stupid thing from eating itself which is basically like stopping nature. I think I executed it perfectly.

"You got one point off for reaction time." Seriously daddy...it's not like I'm going to battle some great beast or whatever. You always keep me inside the castle.

"I'm sorry I'm not perfect, daddy...I didn't mean to mislead you." He's really not this ridiculous. It's just him being cranky cause mommy left him.

He took my arm and stepped inside the room in which he obtained my score. I saw an elder angel with a tall staff and knew I was going to be blessed.

"Satsuki Kasumi?"

"Yup, that's me!" I gave the weirdest smile, but oh well. I'm glad I'm able to receive a beautiful pair of wings after taking a mediocre test. Not everyone can say that.

For the blessing, the angel took her golden staff and raised it above my head, sending rays of light into my body. I felt a tingling sensation all over, and it suddenly stopped.

Ayumu took over my mind. It was terrible, and he was all I could think about. I even forgot to thank the poor old woman because this stupid pretty boy was stuck in my head. Oh man, how much I would give to not marry him. I'm almost considering finding my mom so she can stop daddy from making me marry him. He always listened to her...I don't know why. It was like she had this effect on him to get anything she wanted. Then again, they were in love. And the way daddy holds his heart, I think he is still in love.

I held onto him tight as we flew home. "Daddy...when my wings grow, can I fly anywhere I want to...?" I was expecting an 'ABSOLUTELY NOT!' but got an 'ehh'.

"Ehh...after you're married." Well obviously, since I won't be you're little girl anymore...the thought kills me.

"But...I want to today...You did when you first got yours...Don't you trust me?" That always weakens him. I like having some of my mommy's effects.

He sighed. "As long as you don't go into the silver terrain, you may fly on your own." The silver terrain is what lies between Heaven and Hell. It's the most magical place in this world, and I want to go there as badly as me not wanting to marry Ayumu.

"Fine." Lie. "I'll be out all night, though...I'm a grown woman now." I never wanted to see myself as a woman, but to gain some independence, I had to tell that to my dad.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I want you in bed when I wake up, or the wedding will be moved to Friday. This Friday. Understood?" I like how he's using the wedding as a punishment.

"Sure daddy, you can trust me." He wakes up late anyways, so I have no problem with time.

It's just that...I really do want to go to the silver terrain. I've read that angels who've gone there have gained more abilities than they were born with, and that the land and sky is all the colour of silver. It shouldn't be so bad...I bet hardly any demons go there anyways.

We got home and he carried me upstairs into my room. I was exhausted from the blessing and curled up in my bed so I can go to sleep. Daddy laid with me too. He pulled off my shirt and examined my back, and that's all I remember before I fell asleep.

Wings usually grow over a period from 6-8 hours. I woke up within a little over six hours and Daddy was still laying with me. I felt stronger.

"Daddy..." My voice was tired, yet had a bit of excitement in it. I felt my wings. They were so soft and feathery, I just wanted to roll around in them for hours.

"Tsuki..." My mommy nicknamed me this since I was little. "You're so beautiful..." He turned me around, my wings automatically covering my bare chest, embarrassed.

My eyes watered, thinking he's only saying that because I'm his daughter. It might be true, though. "Am I..?"

"Would I lie to you...?" My philosophy is that parents lie to their children just to make them happy. But my daddy was a very honest man. Rarely did he lie.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

He kissed me back and slid off the bed, walking toward the door with a charming smile. "I love you too. Now hurry up, you have some exploring to do!" and like that, he vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

I licked the blood off my claws and licked my teeth. The blood tasted amazing. I wanted more, I wanted to feel someone's skin ripping under my claws, hear their screams fill my ears, and see myself slowly pull their life away. The addiction slowly consumed my body as I looked at everyone who passed me, finding myself plotting how I would kill each one. I knew I couldn't kill anyone else… a leader doesn't kill unless they have to.

I quickly became scared of myself, scared of my thoughts. _What was I doing? What was I thinking! _I hurried back to my apartment, hurrying inside and up to my room. I stopped at the door and fumbled with my keys. I dropped them to the ground and held my head, breathing quickly. _What was wrong with me…?_

I felt someone touch my shoulder and hug me gently from behind. They weren't trying to be prevy or rape me. It was just a simple hug. I hugged their arms back, feeling a sense of love I had never felt before. A tear slid down my cheek as they turned me around.

It was Kyo.

I looked down at him and he looked up at me, his voice was gentle and kind, no rage at all. "What is wrong, little sister?"

I slid down the wall and held my head, shaking slightly as it all hit me. "I… I killed someone… an innocent person. I was so angry. I couldn't control myself."

He sat next to me, rubbing my back gently and looking at my face. He tried to get me to look at him, touching my chin with his fingers gently. I lifted my head and looked at him, his eyes were soft and caring, unlike they normally were. I was in shock. Never had I seen this level of kindness in him. I wondered what had happened.

He smiled softly. "You know what you need…?" I only tilted my head gently. He spoke again, his smile growing. "A vacation."

My eyes lit up, smiling a little as I spoke. "Just you and I…?" I had always looked up to my older brother, I had always wanted him to love me, but he always hated me.

Love was a rare thing down here. You normally didn't love anyone but yourself and what you did. Only a few people would actually love each other. They were the ones that reproduced and kept our population growing. Siblings were usually pitted against each other, forced to prove dominance and show that they were the leaders of the family. And usually one sibling died by the other's hand.

I was so happy that Kyo was treating me so kindly. Unless this was a trick. I didn't want to think it was, and if it was, I could protect myself. I smiled at him as he pulled me to stand. "I am sorry, sweetie. But there is one more person going too…" And, speak of the Devil, his apartment door opened and Kaoru stepped out. "I am going too." His smile was evil and dark. I felt myself grow hot with rage again, balling my fists and stepping towards him.

"You fucking monster! I don't want you anywhere near my brother and I!" I felt Kyo grab my arm tight and try to calm me down. "Keikochan… he is going. I am sorry… it won't be that bad. I promise. I will keep him under wraps. Alright?"

I looked at Kaoru, watching him grow a small smirk on his face as I looked away. "Yeah, whatever." I picked up my keys and opened my door. "When do we leave and where are we going?"

They both followed me inside and looked around my room. Kyo spoke first. "We are leaving as soon as you are ready…" before Kyo could even continue, Kaoru interrupted. "We are going to the Silver Terrain."

I froze and looked at both of them. "No way. We are forbidden to go there."

Kyo raised a hand and spoke harshly. "We are the Prince and Princess! We will go wherever we damn well please!"

I nodded and crossed my arms. "Fine… let's go."

I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door. I continued thinking about what we would encounter in the Silver Terrain. The terrain was the barrier between our world and the heaven next to us. _No one_ was allowed there. And they meant no one. Only the damned angels or rising demons could cross. The terrain stretched around the world and was about three miles wide. _Everything_ was silver. Everything was either silver, tinted silver, covered in glitter dust or sparkling. I had never been there, only heard about it.

This was perfect for my evil streak. Going to a forbidden part of the world… hell yeah. We walked to the edge of town and looked at the barren landscape ahead of us. There was only dirt and rocks with a few trees scattered here and there. It was a wasteland. Uninhabitable.

Kaoru groaned and threw his arms firmly to the side, making his bracelets rattle. There was a harsh sound, like the sound or a blanket being shaken. I looked over at him, amazed by what I saw. I almost couldn't look away. Kaoru had black wings protruding from his back, covered with dark black spikes and feathers. It had ripped his shirt, so he was now bare chested. I tried to look away, not being able to.

Kyo finally took my attention. "Good idea… I am not walking there." He did the same and grew his wings, his shirt gone too. His were the same size as Kaoru's. The both had wings that started at their shoulder blades and ended by their ankles. I watched in amazement. _Why didn't I have wings….?_

I looked away embarrassed. Kaoru walked over to me. "What's the matter, baby? Ain't got none of these?" he spun and flashed his wings in my face. I growled and turned away, looking at Kyo who had an amazed smile on his face. He walked over to me and shoved Kaoru aside. "Keikochan, give me your locket…" I reached into my shirt and pulled out the locket that my mother had given me as a child. Kyo took it and ripped it off my neck.

"Kyosan! What did you do that for!" He shushed me and pried it open. I cringed as the sound of bending metal; I grew angry, thinking he broke it. He looked back at me, his voice stern. "Turn around." I did as he said; turning so my back was to him. I suddenly felt his claws on my back as he ripped my shirt off. I cried out and covered my chest quickly. I looked up at Kaoru who had an amused look on his face. "I like where this is going, Kyokun…" Kyo growled at him and told him to keep quiet.

Kyo spoke quickly. "Bite your tongue, Keikochan." As soon as I did, I felt him rip his claw down my back two times, once on each side of my back. I cried out and groaned. "What the hell?"

He only told me to shut up as he threw my locket aside to the ground. He walked in front of me, looking at me. "You can move your hands... you have a bra on…"

I looked at him as I lowered my hands. Kaoru continued making smart comments as the pain in my back grew. I wanted to yell at him, but the pain was crippling. I fell to my hands and knees, moaning and whimpering. "Kyosan…

Kyo said nothing as he patted my head. "It will be over soon." Suddenly, I felt the pain intensify. It felt like spikes were shooting out of my back, piercing my skin. I cried out in agony as my back arched and gripped the dirt in my hands. Kaoru continued watching, smiling, as if my pain was turning him on

As soon as the pain had started, it ended. I whimpered and look up at Kyo as he pulled me up. He reached behind me and pulled a wing forward. "You have these now. I used the blood mom had left in the locket. I cut your back with it and when it sunk in, you grew your wings." He let my wing go and looked at me. "Spin."

I did as he asked, spinning in a slow circle. He smiled in delight as Kaoru began complaining. "Those are amazing… how come her's are so nice!" Kyo hit him and spoke. "Keikochan… your wings go from above your shoulders to your ankles. They are some of the most amazing wings I have seen… your spikes are perfect and your feathers have natural oil on them. You should take very good care of them." I nodded and moved my shoulders, making my wings move. _Haha... Kaoru can shut his goddamn mouth_

We turned to face the wasteland, spreading our wings and taking off.

Fuck yeah. Time to go break some rules.


	8. Chapter 8

I slid off the bed and immediately flew over to the large mirror, staring at my new pair of luxurious wings. I loved them a lot, especially because they were my favourite colour.

Daddy bought me a nice shimmering short pink dress as well. Its rather convenient that our wings grow from where our necks meet our shoulders, otherwise we'd have to ruin our nice clothes.

I flew out to my balcony and stood on the railing, balancing myself. The view of the utopia was absolutely breathtaking. I saw the stars that hovered above the silver terrain which attracted me like a magnet. It was so beautiful, I couldn't wait to get there.

I was flying so high..so fast. I saw a whole different part of the city up in the clouds. I wondered how everything worked..I never knew there was such a thing as defying gravity. I'll have to ask daddy about that later.

The stars kept getting closer and closer, and the vivid colours of heaven started to fade. A few clouds later, it felt like, I finally reached the terrain. It was so pretty, I could die. Everything was Chrome looking or glittering it made my eyes water a little.

I hovered myself and landed next to a river, kneeling beside it. It was barely running. In fact, it looked like glop. I stuck my hand in it, and it felt real cold, yet like water. I pulled it out and let the water run down my arm. It started to travel up to my shoulder then eventually all over my body. It tickled so much, I couldn't stop giggling. Then it travelled down my feet and back into the river, leaving a sparkling trail against my skin. I was glowing softly in the dark, leaving a huge smile on my face. If I could live there, I would.

I wanted to explore more and more of the land. I saw a huge line of trees and flew over to them. I never had touched a tree before, until then. I ran my hand up the tree, feeling it's smooth and soft bark. It smelled really good too, like some unnamed fruit. But that smell was slowly being overtaken by filth...I don't know why.

Was I nearing the edge of hell? I couldn't have been. It was too good to be true. My want and curiosity carried me further within the woods.


	9. Chapter 9

We stopped about a mile away from the Silver Terrain. We floated down to the ground and landed gently, our feet barely making a sound as our wings folded up and returned into our backs. I groaned and looked ahead at the thin line of silver on the horizon. I started walking ahead, leaving Kyo and Kaoru behind me. They slowly followed, Kaoru catching up to me and walking backwards in front of me.

"Soooo Keikochan... how does it feel to be a Princess? Huh?"

I kept looking down, not speaking just grunting once.

He continued, making me annoyed. "Is it as luxurious as the Princess from the Heaven on the other side?"

I balled my fists thinking about the other Princess. A stupid, dressed up, figure head of the "beautiful heaven" next to us. A dumb little girl who thought she was everything, who thought she was the most important thing is the world.

I spoke softly yet sternly, not looking at Kaoru. "I swear... if I _ever _ meet that damn Princess, she is going to get the taste of a how a _real _Princess acts."

I heard Kaoru laugh gently, wiping his nose gently with a perverted smile on his face. "I would pay to see that..." He looked away, using his hands as he told his little story. "I could see it. You and her... fighting it out. Bras and panties... punches being thrown, choke holds... blood and sweat."

I looked up at him, my face disgusted. "You... are fucking disgusting." He only smiled back at me and looked me up and down.

"I would love it..." He groaned gently and ran his hand over his bare chest, closing his eyes and licking his lip gently.

I smirked at myself and watched him walk backwards. I stepped forward silently, pushing my hands to his chest, making him fall backwards. He hit the ground hard and yelled out. "Augh! What the fuck!"

I looked down at him, my smile automatically fading.

He was furious.

I gasped softly and became terrified. I ran ahead, running as fast as I could. I didn't want him to catch me. I knew the consequences wouldn't be good.

I heard his footsteps approaching, then I heard the sound of his wings spreading. I cursed under my breath and continued running.

Although I didn't get far. He was much faster in the air. I felt his claws dig into my shoulder as he lifted me off the ground. He pulled me into his arms and flew straight up. He wouldn't stop. I looked down and noticed that we were at least 100 feet from the ground. I gasped softly and looked back at him. He had a slight smile on his face as he gripped me tighter. I felt my blood run down my back from his claws, him not relenting his grip.

He tilted his head gently. His smile widened as he let me go. "Oops."

I fell, gaining speed as I fell. The earth grew closer and closer, making me panic. I thought fast, focusing on getting my wings out. They shot out of my back, my body growing hot with rage. I slowed down as my legs touched the ground, pushing myself off and shooting up towards Kaoru. My eyes were enraged as I flew up, punching him from under the jaw. I felt his teeth jam together and heard him cry out. I swung around and looked at him.

"That's for dripping me, bitch!"

He narrowed his eyes on me and flew towards me, gripping my neck. I put my hands on his and slid my claws through his skin. He cringed but didn't let go. I screamed and pulled away, feeling his claws dig along my skin. I lunged forward to attack him again.

Suddenly, Kyo flew up between us. "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?

I looked past Kyo and glared at Kaoru, breathing heavily. "This dumb ass almost killed me!"

Kaoru pushed past Kyo. "I should have while I had the chance, you little bitch!"

Kyo pulled him back and faced him. "KAORU! Shut the hell up! Goddamn, leave her alone!"

Kaoru groaned and ripped away from him. He looked down and his eyes widened. "Guys... look..." He pointed down to the Silver Terrain. My eyes followed his hand, seeing a little girl flying through the terrain. She had white wings and she had a light glow to her. I saw a small tiara on her head.

The Princess.

My eyes widened as I grew hot with rage again. I took off, flying quickly down to her.

Kyo called after me. "Keiko! Don't!"

Too late. I flew and stopped quickly in front of her. She looked up at me, her eyes wide with fear. I cracked my knuckles and stepped closer, towering over her. My voice was sarcastically sweet. "Hello dearie... do you know who I am...?"

She shook her head gently. She was abnormally beautiful, but I didn't care.

Her voice shook as she spoke, sounding like a child. "Who... who are you...?"

I grinned and licked my teeth. "I am the cause of your death."


	10. Chapter 10

I took a step back. "Where are you going?" she asked while cracking her knuckles. Her accent was so thick I didn't even bother to interpret. She was really bothering me.

"Please...just let me be," my voice was soft yet strong. I knew I was screwed..it looked like she was picking a fight by the way she stopped me from trying to pass her.

"Oh no you don't," suddenly I was pushed up against a tree. My head started bleeding, I don't know what from. Her grip on me was terrifyingly strong. I had to think of something to do quick. If I would defeat this demon, daddy would be so proud of me.

I clenched my fists hard, and it sounded like she was making fun of me and talking to me like I was some kind of baby. I was determined to pull the tree from the ground behind me and set it on top of her. My hands glowed along with the tree.

"Is this some joke? What the fuck are you doing?" She slapped my face hard. Tears flew out of my eyes and she just laughed and did it again. It was so disgusting, listening to her laugh at me. Demons are real sick if they enjoy causing other people's pain...it made me think of mommy. I was wondering how on earth mommy would be able to survive in Hell...she was such a lovely woman.

I felt the tree slowly come out from behind me, but it wasn't even close to being all the way out. She kept talking to me, like some torturer. She was torturing me to death.

"You stupid cunt, you won't even fight back!" She pushed me to the ground. How ignorant can she be? "I won't complain...I'll just tear you into shreds then...piece by piece.." she dug her claws into my back, tearing my dress off. I shrieked from the pain and nakedness of myself. She laughed like a maniac as my wings wrapped around my body. It was my only defense since all my power was focused toward that tree.

She turned me over with her steel-toed boot. "You're a worthless, rotten little girl...a spoiled princes who gets everything she fucking wants.." She spat on me then kicked my side hard. "Open up your fucking wings!" She sat on top of me and pried them open with her claws, piercing them which made more tears fall. Never had I been in so much pain. It was so overwhelming and I felt my heart race.

She smiled at me and tore my corset down the center, licking the blood off her nails. "You think you're so pretty..." She spread the blood around as it poured, drinking it like it were rum. At that very moment, I finally realized the tree was out the ground. I made the quickest and smallest movement with my hand, sending the tree to swing around and hit her.

It felt like my heart were about to explode. I held myself as I flew fast through the woods and back to the river. My body was so hot, I couldn't even think straight, so I stumbled inside the water and began to sob.

I hope she's dead. No one like that deserves to live.


	11. Chapter 11

I hit the ground hard. I felt the wind get knocked out of me, making my back sore. _How did that little bitch do that?_

I heard foot steps run up behind me, someone grabbing me and pulling me to lean up against a tree. I watched Kyo run deeper into the woods, heading towards the river. I groaned as my back throbbed, leaning my head against the tree. I felt someone brush my hair out of my face, trying to get me to open my eyes.

"Keiko... Keikochan..." He patted my face gently. "Come on, open your eyes."

I squeezed my eyes and opened them gently. I saw Kaoru sitting close to me, his face actually concerned. I growled and pushed him away. "I am fine."

I stood slowly and wobbled. He put his hands on my shoulders to keep me still. I shrugged them off and moved my shoulders and neck, realigning my back. He looked at me then looked ahead. Kyo was coming back out of the woods, the little Princess in his arms. I felt my temper flair and shot right up to him. "How about we just kill her now?"

I bared my claws and went for her neck. Kyo only turned slightly and laughed. "Keickochan, don't worry. You will have your time. We are going to keep her with us..."

I looked at him and groaned in a disgusted manner. "Hell no, we are not! I can't stand this bitch!"

Kyo glared at me and spoke in a sharp tone. "What are we, Keiko?"

I looked at him, a little confused. "Demons...?"

He nodded and looked back at the girl. "What is she?"

I balled my fists and spoke through my teeth. "A little fucktard that gets anything she wants... An Angel..."

He nodded again. "And we are... _enemies..._ correct?"

I looked at him, feeling a plan forming in his head. He continued. "Our job is to create chaos... and by having the Princess of the Angels... we will cause the biggest war there has ever been..." I watched his smile grow as he talked, bearing his teeth as he continued. "Do you understand now... Keikochan...?"

I nodded and grinned also. "Shit, this is going to be awesome."

Kyo started walking forward, looking at Kaoru who had a smile on his face also. "Damn, Kyokun, did you see how your sister was all over that little cunt? Holy fuck, I thought I was going to explode." He turned his attention back to me and ran a hand over my shoulder. "You are so dominant..."

I knew what he was trying to do and I wouldn't have it. I slapped his hand off my shoulder and glared up at him.

"Don't you dare touch me. I did what I had to do. It doesn't matter."

He stood in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. He licked his lips and looked down at me. "You know... I know someone who could dominate you. You wouldn't even stand a chance."

I looked up at him, feeling him grow hotter as he watched me. I knew he wanted me to ask, so I asked, but had an attitude with me words. "Oh, and who would that be?"

His voice was low and stern, almost seductive. "Me."

I shook my head and went to walk away, but suddenly felt myself pressed up against a tree. I looked up at Kaoru, who had his forearm across my chest, pressing me hard into the tree. I became furious and tried to pull away. He only pressed harder.

"Kaorusan, what are you doing?"

He moved his head close to mine as I complained his voice deep and sadistic. "Do not disrespect your elders, Keikochan."

I knew whatever he had planned couldn't be good. I looked past him and saw Kyo look at us, then keep walking, like he didn't even care about me. _That son of a bitch._

Kaoru lifted my chin with his finger and made me look at him. His eyes were harsh, like he was lusting for something. And I knew what it was. I didn't want to deal with this. I hated him. I hated him for being so mean, I hated him for hurting me, I hated him for everything.

I even hated him for making me attracted to him.

He leaned in and licked his lips softly. "Keikochan... do you know what it's like to have a lust for someone... and not be able to satisfy it...?"

I shook my head gently and looked away. "No, Kaorusan... I don't..."

He smiled softly and looked at my lips then at my eyes. "Let me show you..."

I looked back at him just as he leaned close to my face, kissing my lips gently. I didn't want to be a part of this. I wanted to fly away and never see him again. But I couldn't... he was my elder.

He kissed my lips gently, licking them and taking his time. I gave little effort back as he kissed me. I suddenly felt his claws dig into my arm. I knew what he meant.

I kissed him back, the pain still radiating from my arm. He started kissing rougher, slipping his long tongue into my mouth. I shook gently and slid my tongue over his. _Damn, this felt so good..._

He gripped me tight and pressed his lips to mine as his tongue played with my tongue. I cursed myself for enjoying this as I whimpered softly. My whimpering only made Kaoru grip me tighter. He moaned softly as he leaned his left arm against the tree above my head. He lifted my chin with the other and ran his tongue up mine. I shook gently and kissed him back, not knowing what was taking over my body, not knowing why I was kissing him back.

He ran a hand down my side, feeling my skin in his hand as he gripped it tight. He pressed himself against me, grinding gently as he continued kissing me. I gently placed my hand on his jaw, loving the feeling of his tongue over mine. He bit my lip softly and slowly pulled his tongue away, kissing my lips a few more times then moving back.

I looked up at him and shook gently.

"That is what I mean..." His voice was strong as he backed up, looking at me. I felt tears flood my eyes as I bent my knees and jumped towards the sky. I opened my wings and looked down at him. He had a small smirk on his face as he leaned against the tree, crossing his arms. I wiped my eyes and took off towards home.

_What the hell had I just done? I hated him... yet I kissed him. It felt so wrong... but still so right. _

I scolded myself.

_No! I hated Kaoru. And that was how it was going to stay. I couldn't forgive him for everything he had done to me._

I arrived home and went to my room, my wings folding into my back as I opened the door to my apartment.

Kyo was there... wit the girl. My anger filled my body again. "What the hell is this!"

Kyo looked at me and groaned. "Shut the hell up. She is staying here. End of story."

He stood and headed towards the door. He stopped and turned his head to speak to me. "How was it with Kaoru...?"

I blushed and turned away. "Get the fuck out of my room."

Kyo smiled gently and left, shutting the door. It was getting dark, so I sat in my chair, glaring at the stupid girl that was in my bed. I could just kill her right now. I wanted to, so bad. But then I would feel Kyo and Kaoru's wrath. That would be worse than anything I could imagine.

So I sat. And stared. Wondering what made her so special. Wondering what made her a Princess. Wondering what her Father would do.

Wondering when the war would start.


	12. Chapter 12

Daddy...

That was my first thought when I woke up. I knew I was in trouble when I'd get home...If I'd ever get home.

I lie there in that disgusting bed listening to the demon girl snore. It was scary..she sounded like a troll. The air all around me was disgusting and dirty. The rays of light around me where a reddish brown colour instead of a golden yellow. I was wondering what time it was, but I was too scared to ask anyone, or even move. So I continued to lay, rolling over and holding myself. I wanted to find my mommy, but I wouldn't be able to by just laying there. I had to do something.

The demon girl snored so loudly I couldn't hear my wings move. I lightly landed on my feet on the ground, breathing deeply to try and get used to the pungent odor that filled the whole place. The window and door was open, yet no air was flowing. This place sucked...it looked like something out of my childhood nightmares. Dirt and blood stained the peeling walls and the wooden floor was all torn up. I moved to take a step and already had gotten a splinter. My eyes watered as I covered my mouth to stop my whimpering. I didn't want to fly just in case the demon girl could feel the wind my wings would create, so I just stepped toward a door slowly and carefully. I slowly opened it and saw a bunch of clothes just piled up, almost falling on top of me, but I held it in place with my magic.

If I wanted to find my mommy, I had to blend in with the rest of the demon world.

I hated black clothing, and that's all she had in there except for a red dress and red heels. The heels would make too much noise, so I just pulled out the dress and closed the door quietly. I examined the dress and saw it had a few white stains at the bottom. I saw another door next to me and opened it. There was a sleeping man who fell back onto me which made my heart drop, slamming the door onto him. I slowly took a few steps back, holding my racing heart and realising there was no place to go. This wasn't a house..it was a cell.

The man had awoken because he was pounding on the door. It sounded like he was barking. I just curled up in the far corner and slowly pulled up the sleeveless dress, rubbing out the stains with my saliva and thumbs. I worked a little.

"Keikochan, open this damn door!" The girl growled and threw her drool across the room.

"What?" She screamed, nearly knocking the bed over as she moved to the door.

The man she had kissed pulled her by her shirt and slammed the door. I turned around and they were gone. People interact with each other so roughly down here..I wonder if they're even happy.

I suddenly heard groans and grunts from voices below along with the floor shaking. I threw up. I couldn't take this place anymore. I wanted my daddy so badly and cried for him softly. There were gunshots outside and a few loud screams. It sounded like a man was stabbed in the throat as well. I heard him choking and gurgling on his blood. I closed my ears and threw up again. I was afraid to escape and was running out of ideas on what to do.

The door swung open again and I shut my eyes tight, expecting it to be that girl again. I realised it wasn't because she would've said something to me already. It was the man who pulled me out of the river. I could tell by the way he smelled...like fire and ashes.

I was so tired and weak when I was in that river..maybe that's why I don't remember what he looked like. I still didn't want to look. All I wanted was t wake up and be in my bed with daddy next to me..that's all I wanted.

The man put me on the bed again and turned me over. I didn't resist because his touch was so gentle.

He was helping me...I couldn't believe it. It was so good to be true it made me cry. He hushed me though, lightly running his fingers through my hair.

"This'll only hurt a little" I understood him. His voice was so warm and beautiful it made me numb all over. My eyes rolled in my head, sending me into another deep trance.


	13. Chapter 13

I gasped as Kaoru pressed me to the wall. He held my my jaw firmly in his hand as he kissed me, sliding his tongue all over mine. I was sick of his random urges and I was sick of being used by him.

I pushed him away as he panted gently, looking back at me. "Keikochan. I wasn't done with you..." He approached me again as I raised my hand and slapped him hard, digging my nails across his cheek. He raised his hand and touched his cheek, blood running down his hand. His eyes darted to me, making my heart skip. I stood quickly and ran down the hall, swinging around the corner listening to his footsteps get closer and closer. Tears flooded down my cheeks as I made it to the end of the hall. I looked to the left and to the right. _Fucking dead end_.

I turned around and slid down the wall, watching Kaoru charge after me. He towered over me and grabbed me by my hair, dragging me down the hall. "You should really fucking learn..."

He made it back to Kyo's room and kicked open the door. As soon as he did, I heard the front door to our apartment open with a bang. I heard the flap of many wings and feet running up the stairs. I got onto my knees as Kaoru let go of my hair just in time to see a bunch of ArkAngels run down the hall towards us.

ArkAngels were like the soldiers that defended Heaven and its boarders. They were bold and mean, especially when it came to Demons.

They charged towards us and grabbed me, one of them shoving me up against the wall as three fought with Kaoru. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

The one in front of me was skinnier, tall with thin legs. He had short brown hair and stunning features. His wings folded behind him as he looked at me. I tried to move but found it hard to move, like he had a spell over me. I looked at Kaoru, who looked back at me. He was on the ground, the ArkAngels were smoothing a white liquid on his wings. He was groaning and holding back screams of pain. The liquid made his wings useless so he couldn't fly away. It numbed and pierced a Demon's wings, making it extremely painful. It felt like they were being ripped off, but he wouldn't even let out a scream.

I looked back at the man in front of me. He had sharp features and thin brown eyes. He looked at me and turned me around, slamming me against the wall and pulling my arms behind me. I felt him touch my wings and then the pain began. He started spreading the liquid on my wings, making me cry out in pain. I tried to hold it in like Kaoru had, but I couldn't do it. Tears fell down my face as I groaned, the man behind me grabbing my arms and pulling me down the hallway.

"What the fuck is going on?" the man kept pulling me down the hall and outside. He jumped up and flew towards the Silver Terrain with me in his arms.

He spoke sternly, through his teeth. "Someone kidnapped my sister. And we have witnesses that say you had to do with it. You demons aren't very bright. You are all just a bunch of arrogant, spineless jerks. And you are going to rot for it."

He flew quickly, carrying me past the Silver Terrain and into... Heaven.

He flew me towards a large building. It was a stone building, surrounded by more ArkAngels and barbed wire. I gasped softly as he flew inside, carrying me to the far back of the building. I read the sign at the head of the hallway he turned down.

It read "Death Row".

My heart stopped as he flew to the end of the hall, sliding open the bars to a cell and throwing me inside. Another Angel flew in behind him, throwing Kaoru in next to me. He looked beat up and hurt. I knew he had put up a fight and had lost. I got onto my knees, screaming at them. "What are we doing here? We had nothing to do with this!"

The one who had taken me slammed the door shut and flipped his hair out of his face. "Worthless swine."

They all headed down the hall, laughing at us and mocking us. I growled and turned back looking at Kaoru. He wasn't moving, just groaning and breathing shakily. I tilted my head as I looked at him. It looked like he was... crying.

I approached him and bent down, going to touch his shoulder. He shot up, getting on his hands and knees. He growled and wiped the blood from his nose. He wobbled as he stood, acting like a wounded dog. He kept his distance, leaning against the wall, bearing his teeth and growling gently. I turned away and sat in the corner of the cell as Kaoru tried to heal himself.

I began thinking, hoping Kyo would hear. _Kyoto... can you hear me?_

There was a pause and he answered back, his voice distant and soft. "Keikochan... I can hear you... Where are you? You sound distant..."

A silent tear fell down my cheek as I answered back. _We are in Heaven. Kaoru and I. We are in jail... on death row._

I felt him get angry, his thoughts screaming at me. "How the HELL did that happen?"

I sobbed softly as he screamed. _I don't know! Kaoru and I were in the hall and the ArkAngels came up and just took us! One of them was the Princess's brother..._

Kyo spoke gently. "I will get you back. And the Princess will not be going home, I can promise you..." His voice began to fade.

_Kyo? Kyosan? _He was gone tears filled my eyes. I closed them and leaned against the wall, holding myself as I fell asleep gently to the sound of the other inmates moaning and crying... and the sound of Kaoru cursing under his breath as he healed himself... him crying too...


	14. Chapter 14

My eyes slowly fluttered as I gained consciousness. I woke up in the same bed, but the room seemed to switched around. There was a blanket, a sheet, and a curtain on top of piles of...stuff.

"Tsuki," it was him again. My insides were melting, especially at the fact he knew my nickname. That scared me, yet made me feel...interesting.

"Your father knows you're here," my heart skipped. If daddy finds out I went into the silver terrain, who knows what would happen to me...the thought made me sob gently.

He sat on the bed next to me, moving my hair to the opposite side so he can reach to catch my tears. I caught another glimpse of his hand...he had a tattoo that covered the face of his hand, but my vision was too cloudy to see what is was. Daddy said that tattoos are the art of the devil. I didn't believe him because mommy got a pretty one with my name on it.

"How do you know my name..?" I managed to say.

"Well, you _are_ a princess you know,"

"I know...but, how do you know of me?" I looked away and held myself. The window was closed. That was strange because it was really hot and muggy in the room. Maybe it was him was trying to hide me.

"You're all over the news. There was also someone who wrote an article about your whole family," My heart sank. I was really scared that these monsters knew about me. And now that I'm here...who knows what would happen to me.

"Who was it...?"

"The name is unknown, yet everyone seemed to believe it. I believe the article written about you, since you've admitted to your nickname being Tsuki." I could tell he was smiling.

I had only one idea who this person was. It had to be my mommy; she would be the only person to know everything there is to know about me. But why would she do that..? Why would she come here in the first place?

He continued speaking as I started to grow hot. "You love kittens...ice cream and fruit flavoured soda...taking hour long baths...you used to name the flowers in your garden based on their scent and colour...your first Unicorn ran away from you and you wept for days..."

I couldn't take it anymore. "Stop," I whimpered.

He grew closer to me, leaning his forehead against my hair and whispering into my ear. "You're afraid of growing up..." I just wanted to push him off and run for my life or just fly away. But I knew I couldn't because I was stuck here, and I was pretty sure he was the only one who would take care of me. But why...? Why him?

"Thank you," I said gently.

"For?"

I spoke a bit hesitantly. "Saving me from my marriage,"

He grew quiet, and suddenly I was being cradled in his arms. My eyes fell closed as I slowly reached to hold onto him. "My sister and friend were captured by the soldiers of your kingdom. They're on death row, so I have to go help save them tonight," I can't believe he was doing this to me. He was making me...want to be with him. It drove me insane.

"Please, don't go..." My voice was a bit shaky as my tears started to form. I was deathly afraid of staying here alone.

He tilted my head up by my chin. My eyes were still closed, yet I felt him staring at my face. "No...not ever."


	15. Chapter 15

I heard a gun go off. I awoke with a jump, my eyes shooting open. I saw a cement wall in front of me, all the memories of what had happened yesterday flooding back. I was still in jail, I was still in Heaven and I was still with... Kaoru?

I felt someone tighten their grip around my waist and pull me close, hushing me gently. I spoke shakily, not wanting to move. "Kaorusan...?"

He nestled his face in my back and spoke sleepily, almost like he was dreaming. "Don't worry, Rei. I know just what will make you feel better..."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. He was dreaming about another girl. He would.

I ripped his arms off and stood up, stretching. He continued talking in his sleep, running his hands over his chest. "That's right... you can fit all of it, baby..."

I turned around, my face disgusted. I growled and kicked his back hard. He cried out and sat up quickly. He looked around as his eyes landed on me. I wasn't going to hide. I wasn't going to cower down and hide. I was going to let whatever happen happen.

He stood and automatically began screaming at me. "What the hell did you kick me for?"

"You are a disgusting bastard and I hate you!"

He only rolled his eyes and jumped forward, pressing me against the wall in an instant. His hands were on my shoulders, holding me against the concrete and gripping my shoulders with his claws. "Keikochan... it's time you learned..."

I was afraid of what he meant, but before I could even think, he slapped me across the face. And again, and again... and again. I didn't fight back. I couldn't. He was my superior. Whatever he said... goes.  
>He continued hitting me and started kicking me. I cried out, not being able to hold in my pain. I sunk down to the ground, feeling my blood fall down my face and down my arms, hitting the floor. Tears mixed with my blood, looking up at him as he threw his final blow. He hit me hard on the side of the face with his fist, making me fall to the floor. I breathed shakily, sobbing gently as my body throbbed, stung and ached. I didn't want to move. I only laid my head on my arm, feeling my tears and blood flow down my cheek.<p>

I heard him walk away, sitting on the bench and shuffling his boots.

I must have passed out. I woke up later, it was dark. I didn't hear anything. The jail was silent, only for the soft whispers of a few other inmates. I suddenly felt someone rubbing my arm gently. I regained awareness of my surroundings, noticing that my head was on something soft. I moved gently, feeling someone run their fingers through my hair. I froze again. I wasn't ready for another set of abuse from Kaoru. I just wanted it to end.

The fingers traveled down my arm and stopped my hips. He wasn't trying to grab me or touch me, he was simply letting me know he was there.

I turned my head and looked up at him, speaking timidly. "K... Kaorusan...?"

He moved his head slowly and looked down at me. He didn't speak. He didn't make a noise. He only tilted his head as he stared down at me. I got a bad feeling. Those weren't the eyes I was used to. I moved to get up, only to have him pull me into a tight hug. He held me close, breathing gently and tightening his grip. I whimpered and threw my arms around him. He sobbed softly into my shoulder, holding me and rocking me softly.

I was so confused, but didn't care. I was so hurt and scared. I needed him. And I knew he needed me.

We cried, holding each other close. We were both thinking of the same thing.

_What was going to happen to us?_

We were both on death row. Only Demons were sent here. We were frowned upon in Heaven. We would get the full extent of the law.

I finally saw that Kaoru was scared. He whimpered, speaking softly. "I... I don't want to die... Keikochan..."

I listened to him, finally feeling his fear and seeing him let down his guard.

Suddenly, I felt Kyo trying to talk to me. "Keiko. Keikochan, can you hear me?"

I didn't answer back, I just cried and held Kaoru. I wanted to be there for him. We both sobbed and stayed with each other, trying to comfort each other for what lies ahead.

I heard Kyo's voice getting softer, sounding like he was heartbroken and almost crying himself. "Oh... Keikochan..."

His voice faded.


	16. Chapter 16

It sounded like he was trying to call his sister. He was worried.

"I have to leave," As much as it killed me, I had to stay here. If I went over there and daddy were to find me, I'd probably receive the punishment of a lifetime.

"Go ahead and leave, I'll stay here."

"I'm not leaving you here, you might get hurt."

I gripped his shirt tight. "I can protect myself..." He lifted me off the bed and I tried to get down, my eyes watering. "Please, don't take me! I'll get caught...or you might get hurt.."

"You don't have to worry about anything. I've done something like this before." He grabbed a black cloak that was hanging on the wall and handed it to me. I stepped into it and slipped it on, not wanting to say anything or waste his time. He swept me off my feet and flew out the window. I didn't even see it open when we approached it, but we didn't leave with any scratches. Weird...

I clung onto his body tight, shutting my eyes and burying my face into his side. He was so warm...it felt real nice in the chilly atmosphere.

Minutes went by and I suddenly felt us flying higher and higher. My heart started to race. "Hey...where are we going...?"

He reached in his pocket and grabbed what seemed like a handful of black marbles. I looked down and saw a large prison, then the marbles he dropped. They went in different directions all around the perimeter. "It's a distraction. You best hold on tight, I know where they are." He soon took off, straight down. It was so quick, I didn't even have time to think. I was placed on the roof, looking all around and feeling very exposed. Suddenly I saw a black figure flash before my eyes, which made me jump and cover my face. A pair of hands grabbed me and flew off into the air. I knew it was him because of how peculiar he smelled.

"Why?" I was pondering on the thought of him being so nice to me. A demon being nice to an angel...something rarely heard of. "You told your sister that you'd capture me to cause chaos, yet you're taking care of me...I would think you'd lock me away in a tower or something..."

He landed us on top of a tall building. I stood before him as he held my shoulders. My eyes fell closed, fearing I've made a mistake by asking that.

"Why won't you look at me?" The thought of it made me sick to my stomach.

My voice was gentle. "Because...when I looked at your sister, she wanted to kill me...I figured you were the same..." I always looked people in the eyes because Daddy said it shows great mannerisms. But he said that if you looked at beasts in the eyes, you'll anger them and we consider demons beasts. I believed him since it has already happened twice.

"Don't be selfish," I shuddered.

"How am I being selfish?"

"How do you know that I'm just like my sister? I'm obviously older, more mature. And if I wanted to hurt you, I would have already done my damage," he was right. "I want to see you, because I've never seen anyone like you," He tilted my head up and I slowly opened my eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

I must have fallen asleep with Kaoru. I awoke to a bunch of yelling and screaming from down the hall, along with punches and screams. They moved closer and closer to then end of the hall, closer to our cell. I wrapped my arms around Kaoru, him breathing in gently as he opened his eyes, looking around and automatically holding me tight. "Keikochan... what is it?"

He shook off his sleepiness and look towards the cell door. He held me close as the ArkAngels came and stopped in front of our cell. They were holding another Demon in their arms. He was bleeding and hurt, but still trying to fight back. He tried to rip away from them, only to have the Angels beat him again. He groaned in pain as they opened the door and threw him in. He landed hard on the floor and groaned, not moving, looking as if he were in great pain.

I looked up and saw the Angel that had captured me. I spoke shakily, "Hey you. Who... who is this?"

He flipped his hair aside and darted his eyes at me. "First of all, show some respect to your superiors. You will call me _Toshiyasan_. And second, you little piece of dirt, he had a problem with another inmate. He will stay here." He made an about-face and left with the other men, all in such unison and in step.

I turned and looked at the man lying on the floor. He was glaring at me. I gasped softly and held Kaoru tight, leaning my head into his chest. I instantly felt Kaoru get hot as he looked at the man on the floor. He spoke through his teeth, holding me close. "What the hell are you looking at?"

The man on the ground stood up slowly, wobbling a little. He was tall, taller than Kaoru and I. He had short black hair and dark eyes. He wore all black and was very skinny. He stood high above us and stepped closer. I felt Kaoru flex his muscles and growl gently. He wrapped his arms around my back as I leaned my head into his chest, not wanting to see the other man in the cell. Kaoru continued speaking in a low voice. "Don't you dare take another step."

The tall man rolled his eyes and scoffed, stepping forward.

Suddenly, I was on the ground and Kaoru had the other man high against the wall by his throat. I gasped gently, covering my mouth as I watched. Kaoru looked up at the tall man, growling in anger. The tall man didn't look angry, like he was going to fight back. He looked scared. I continued watching his face as Kaoru pulled his arm back to punch him. The tall man began pleading as he choked by Kaoru's hand. "Please don't! I'm sorry!"

I looked at Kaoru's face. He squinted his eyes and pulled his hand away. The tall man fell to the floor, gasping for air and coughing. Kaoru returned to me quickly and scooped me back up in his arms. He held me close again, turning my head away from the other man. I closed my eyes, listening to him cough and groan, and I couldn't help but feel bad for him. He seemed shy and innocent, only acting like he was tough. But maybe he tough. I couldn't be sure.

After he calmed down, I spoke gently, asking the simplest of questions. "What is your name?"

He spoke harshly, as if still trying to act tough. "My name is Die. Why the fuck do you care?"

I began to get fed up with his little front. I ripped away from Kaoru and stood in front Die. He was sitting on the bench and I leaned over him. "You had better not use that tone of voice on me again, do you understand?"

He only glared up at me and stood, towering over me. "And if I do?"

I snapped. I punched him hard in the face and kneed his stomach. He fell to the floor as I began to kick him mercilessly. He cried out in pain and begged for me to stop. I wouldn't. Not after he hadn't done what I had asked. I felt all my emotions from when I killed the prostitute flow back. I wanted to see his blood, all of it.

I continued kicking and punching and ripping at his body, suddenly hearing someone come up behind me and pull my arms behind my back. Kaoru held me tight as Die crawled to the corner of the cell. He curled up and started crying gently. Instantly, my mindset went from deadly to concerned. I felt all of the tension flow out of my body as I sank to the ground. Kaoru sunk with me and held me close, his voice stern yet concerned. "Keikochan... what is wrong with you...?"

I watched as Die tried to heal himself, groaning in pain. I looked at his ripped back, his bruised arms and his mangled clothes. _Had I just done that...?_

A silent tear fell down my cheek as I slowly pulled away from Kaoru, slowly crawling over to Die. I stopped behind him and gently put a soft hand on his shoulder. He flinched, but I knew he wouldn't fight back. He turned around quickly, his voice shy and terrified. "Please.. no more. I don't want to fight you... I cannot bear the pain..."

I leaned closer to him and began healing his wounds. He was a mess. Scratches, bruises, rips, torn ligaments, broken bones. Everything that could have been hurt, was. I laid him on the ground and worked all over his body, healing every little injury that I or the guards had cause.

Women in our society had the power to heal any bodily injury. We would take our hands and move them all around the body, getting a clear picture of any injuries that were inside or outside. We would then wrap our hand around that part of the body and breath in then out gently, letting the healing venom from our hands sink into the injury and contain then fix it. The men could to, but only to the smallest extent.

After a while, I sat him up and looked at him, my voice gentle and soft. "Is that better...?"

He moved gently and then nodded. "Yes... thank you..."

I nodded once and turned to head back to the opposite wall. I sunk down and held myself, wondering when these crazy cravings for blood would stop. Wondering if I was becoming a monster. Kaoru headed over to check on Die and talk with him a little. As I listened to them, I began to cry softly. Tears fell down my cheeks as I whimpered gently. I closed my eyes and held myself tighter.

"Keikochan...?" I heard Kaoru move behind me and touch my shoulder gently. Then I felt a hand on my knee. I opened my eyes and saw that Die was there too. More tears fell at the realization that he was there for me too.

Kaoru leaned against the wall and pulled me onto his lap, making my chest lean against his. He wrapped his arms tight around me, using one hand to lean my head onto his shoulder. Die sat next to him, taking my hand and squeezing it gently.

I spoke shakily as I looked at Die. "Why are you being so kind to me... after what I had done to you...?"

His answer was gentle and reassuring. "Because I see more in you than the monster that attacked me. That is not who you are. You are much kinder than that. I just wish... you would realize it too."

His words flowed through my head as Kaoru ran a hand over my head. I looked at Die, more tears falling as he gently wiped them away. "Just sleep for now, Keikochan... We are right here and nothing will happen to you..."

I breathed in shakily and felt Kaoru wrap his arms tighter around me and felt Die tighten his grip on my hand. I closed my eyes softly, reflecting on what I had done, how I had almost killed Die... and found myself amazed that even though he was so weak, he had found the strength to forgive me.


	18. Chapter 18

I regretted looking at him.

I really did. He made me so sick...sick with desire. I felt my quick heartbeat in many different places. My hands started to get sweaty and clammy. I let out a whimper.

He was almost the same height as me, yet a bit shorter than me. I guess his strength compensates for his height. But I really don't care...he looks so different.

I had this weird feeling; it felt like I was blushing so hard and my body grew really hot. "Tsuki," Oh lord, he said my name...only if I knew what his was...him...everything about him just amazed me. His eyes were so mesmerising. His left eye was black with a toxic yellow colour surrounding his pupil. His right eye was all red with a larger pupil. His lips looked cracked and bloody, crust hanging at the corners. His cream coloured skin looked so smooth...not even leathery like his sister's. He did have some scars though. I noticed the one that was right above his lip. He was dirty, kinda like he rubbed ashes all over himself. I wondered if he got some on me, too...

His hair was black and messy as well as his chin hair. "Tsuki," I was frozen solid, overwhelmed by his appearance.

Then I thought about Ayumu. About how I didn't want to marry him, and how I needed a man like this one in my life. I mean...he means more to me than that vain, worthless thing who calls himself a man.

My eyes dropped down, watching his hands wrap around me as we departed from the rooftop. I looked up at him, wanting to hear him say my name again. "Hn...oh..." Well that was embarrassing. I couldn't even talk to the guy. He looked at me smiled. He was being so handsome it hurt. "What is it, Tsuki?" It felt like pools of blood filled my cheeks. I wondered if he could tell I was blushing.

"I want to know your name...it's not fair,"

"Hmm? It's not fair that I know your name and you know don't mine?" His voice was so teasing as he grinned. I looked away.

"You made me look at you when I didn't even want to,"

"Was that such a bad thing?"

"Yes, it actually was..." He grew quiet, landing by a grille next-door to his apartment. "I mean...I can't even describe how I feel about you now,"

"Don't worry. I feel the same way," He let go of me and walked inside, seeming upset about something. I was hoping it wasn't my fault...

The bartender was calling out his name. _Kyo._ He sat at the bar and ordered something. It was so dark, I could hardly see anything. I was wondering how everyone could see anything. I felt weak, especially when I felt hands starting to grab at me. It wasn't Kyo, I could still see him sitting at the lit-up bar. How could he do this to me? What if I had gotten kidnapped or beaten up?

But then I remembered telling him that I can fend for myself...then again, it felt like I needed him so badly.

The hands violently turned me around, making me cry out. This low, demonic voice spat at me "What the fuck are you doing he-"

"Tsuki, I got you some food. I bet you're starving," His addicting voice appeared right next to my ear, sending chills all down my spine.

The man let me go and growled. I was mad at Kyo for leaving me there. I didn't want to talk to him when we sat there and ate.

There was this girl who came up next to him and they started talking. It made me feel sick to my stomach. He didn't even introduce me to her or anything. All because of that, I didn't feel as important as I did. I just sat there, staring at my food. I didn't eat it because it looked all greasy and fried. Plus, this girl was really getting on my nerves. She was being too sexy and I hated it. I almost felt like crying to gain his attention back, but I didn't want to act sour. I kept wondering who she was...a wife...a girlfriend...a girl he_ knew_...

Oh no...I was becoming jealous. Jealous over someone who isn't even mine. Jealous over someone who I don't even belong with. But who ever said that? Kyo was...different.

"Hey, are you okay?" No, not really. I nodded, not wanting to turn to look at them. I could feel a nasty look coming from that girl. She sounded disgusting, with her smoker's voice and everything. She wore so much make-up and such little clothing, she'd look beautiful if the tables were turned.

I put the hood of the cloak on my head and hugged myself tight, waiting to chime in on a pause of their conversation. "When are we leaving?"

"Would you like to back to the room?" Yes. Anywhere but here. I nodded and he told the girl to wait for him there. My eyes watered instantly right as he said that. Maybe he was just too old for me...Yet again, age is just a number.

He made a stop in his sister's room, telling her to stay in there for the night. She huffed and puffed but fell right asleep anyways. She looked so nice and innocent when she was sleeping.

Kyo opened the door to his room and I walked over to the opposite side of his bed. The thought of him leaving me for that girl made my lip quiver and my tears fall. I had to face it...Not everything can go my way.

"Kyo," My voice was gentle. It was so gentle that he didn't hear me and left.

I dropped to the floor, holding myself and sobbing. Never in my life had I wept that hard. I felt so hurt and rejected. That moment in my life, I had only wanted acceptance from him. And I blew it. I felt so worthless, I wanted to die. I wanted to drown in my own tears. I didn't want to live anymore. That's how strong my feelings were toward him. All because he made me _look_ at him.

I hated feeling so alone, my body was shaking. I didn't like being alone in hell. Not without Kyo. I took the cloak he gave me to wear and whipped it across the room. The little red dress came off with it. I heard something tumbling down the wall. The cloak knocked down a screen that was covering a whole bunch of different weapons. I slowly got up and headed over to look at them.

I wanted to use one on myself...I wanted to make it seem like I was hurt and that he'd always protect me. No...it'd be too selfish.

Screw it, I thought. I grabbed a maul and tossed it on the bed, putting back the weapons where it looked like they would belong and covered them up exactly how it was when I first walked in. I curled up next to the maul. Tears started to pour down my face again, thinking about what I was doing, then again not really thinking at all.

The metal slowly and gently pressed into my skin as I cried myself to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

I awoke to someone slapping my backside. "Hey, sexy ass, wake up!"

I opened my eyes gently and turned my head. Kaoru was standing there. I sat up slowly and looked at him, a wave of calm rushing over my body. I stood slowly and wobbled gently. I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him close. I felt him freeze. He put his hands on my shoulders and shoved me away. I fell back on the bed and looked up at him.

"What the hell are you doing, Keikochan? Did I not beat you hard enough?" He shivered and wiped his arms off.

I sat up, confused. _What the hell...? Had he forgotten everything...?_

"Kaorusan... what is wrong with you...?" I shook and stood again.

He looked down at me like I was insane. I couldn't look away. His hair was short and black. His features were sharp and his jaw was set. He looked stern, his dark eyes glaring at me. They were both black. Pitch black, except for a small ring of gold around the pupil.

I whimpered and stepped towards him.

"Kaorusan. We had something... I felt so protected."

He stepped back, heading towards the door. "Keiko. Nothing happened. I taught you a lesson. Beat you and then you were out cold." He groaned and rolled his eyes." I even had to fly you home when Kyo got us..."

I held myself and looked down, shaking. _It was a dream...? None of it happened...? He didn't care, he didn't love me, he didn't want to protect me...?_

Tears filled my eyes as I wrapped my arms around myself and hung my head. I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to look at him. I grew hot with anger as I thought about him.

I raised my head and looked at him, my eyes were furious. He stared back at me, wondering what I was thinking. I stood, tears falling down my cheeks. I felt like I was going insane. I glared up at him and he took a step back actually looking scared. I suddenly heard Kyo calling me in my head. "Keiko... are you awake yet?"

I didn't answer, I just let him listen to what was going on between Kaoru and I. "Kaorusan... you are a selfish bastard and now _you _are the one that needs to be taught a lesson."

I watched as Kaoru bolted for the door. But, I was as fast as he was. I stood in front of the door and stepped forward. I felt my rage growing, feeling Kyo grow more frantic. "Keikochan, what are you doing? Don't do anything stupid!"

I ignored him once more and let him listen. I pushed Kaoru back and bared my claws. Kaoru put his hands up, not wanting to fight me. I wondered why he wouldn't. Was it because I was already hurt? Was it because he was afraid? Because he knew he couldn't beat me?

I pushed him again, more tears falling as I step closer. He spoke gently. "Keikochan... don't..."

I snapped. I flew towards him and punched him all over his torso. I felt him growing angry, wanting to strike back. I wanted him to. I wanted to die.

_If I couldn't have the man that had stolen my heart, I didn't want to live._

He leaned against the wall and raised his hand. His claws were razor sharp and he had a blood thirsty look in his eyes. I knew what he was thinking. My neck was exposed and he could kill me right now.

I spoke with a cold tone in my voice as I held him to the wall. "Do it."

He swung his arm down, heading towards my neck. Suddenly, I was pulled away. Kaoru missed my neck and looked up. "Kyo! What the fuck?"

Kyo stood in front of me and looked up at Kaoru. "You almost killed my sister! What the fuck are you doing?"

Kaoru growled and flipped his hair out of his face. "Your sister attacked me!"

"She is sick. She was almost killed by you in prison and now you are trying to kill her again?" His voice was low and stern. "Get out."

Kaoru protested but Kyo yelled, in complete rage. "Get out now!"

Kaoru passed me, glaring down at me and slamming the door shut. As soon as the door shut, I fell to the ground. I was so weak and exhausted. Kyo leaned down and picked me up, placing me in my bed. "Keikochan... it's late. Please try to sleep. I will lock the door, alright?"

I nodded gently, laying my head down and looking up at him sleepily as he headed towards the door. "Kyoto...?"

He turned back around. "Hmm..?"

Tears filled my eyes as I looked away. "Do you... do you hate me?"

He walked back and sat down next to me. "Why would you think that...?"

I closed my eyes bit my lip. "You... you always yell at me and hit me and tell me that I am a disgrace to you and the family..."

He was silent. I guess he never realized how mean he really was to me. He brushed my hair behind my ear and looked down at me. "Keikochan... you are my little sister. And I love you more than you could ever know."

That was all I wanted to hear. My tears fell down my cheeks as he hugged me gently, kissing my forehead and heading towards the door. "Goodnight Imotochan..."

"Goodnight, Anisan."

He shut the door gently, my room falling silent.

I tossed over, leaning into something. I opened my eyes gently and looked up.

_Goddammit! It was Kaoru! Can't he ever leave me alone?_

He looked down at me and I grew so scared. I felt a bolt of courage as I shot up. trying to get away. He grabbed me and pulled me back.

I cried and pleaded. "No no no! Please! Don't hurt me! Kyosan!"

Kaoru held me close and put his hand over my mouth. He hushed me softly and leaned his head against mine. I stopped screaming and stopped trying to get away from him. He slowly pulled his hand away from my mouth and I whimpered softly, my voice scared. "What are you doing...? How did you get in here...?"

Kaoru released me and turned on his side. "Kyo left the door unlocked. So, I thought I would come on here and get something I need."

All I could think about was sex. I didn't want to. No, not now.

I shook and tried to speak with confidence. "Get the fuck out of here right now..."

He didn't move. He looked my face over and spoke gently, almost with concern. "What did you dream about...?"

I was caught off guard by his words. Why did he care?

"Uh... I... I dreampt that you and I were in the prison... and we were so afraid. We stayed in each other's embrace and... we met another guy. He was taller than us and made you angry. I beat him up and then... I healed him and we all fell asleep together..." I paused, feeling like an idiot. "I fell asleep in your arms..."

He was silent. His breathing and body was silent. He studied my face and I felt myself grow hot.

He spoke after a few minutes. "... that is why you hugged me...?"

I nodded gently, sitting up and looking out the window. Suddenly, Kaoru wrapped his arms around me and held me close. He nuzzled his nose by my neck and closed his eyes gently. "Keikochan... I..." I heard his voice starting to break, like he was crying. "I... am so... sorry..."

I just rolled my eyes. "I am not falling for this again..."

He moved and sat in front of me. We were both on our knees, facing each other. He took my face in his hands and held it firmly. "Keikochan... look at me."

I wouldn't move my eyes. He gripped my shoulders and shook me. "Keikochan, look at me, please!"

His voice sounded pleading, not harsh. I moved my eyes and looked at his face. I was devastated.

His eyes were overflowing with silent tears that slid down his tan skin. A red light from outside lit up the right side of his face, revealing a small cut on his cheek. His eyes were still dark but the gold ring was now a deep purple. His face was somber, sad and hurt.

He kept his hands on my shoulders. "Keiko. I _am_ sorry. I... I don't know what came over me. There is no good reason for what I did to you." More tears fell as he began to sob softly. "All the pain... agony... and misery I caused you... There is no reason..."

He hung his head, still holding my shoulders. He was serious. I could tell. This level of pain in his voice, there was no joking around.

I turned my head away, still upset with him. He quickly pulled me into a hug, wrapping his arms around my back and leaning his nose by my neck. I felt him breath shakily, sobbing softly into my shirt.

I slowly wrapped my arms around him, a single tear falling. He moved and laid me down, lying behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me close. "Kaorusan..."

He hushed me and turned me around, laying my head on his chest and holding me close. "Keikochan... just sleep. I am right here. Relax. I will protect you..."

I closed my eyes, finally feeling safe, finally feeling important.

Finally feeling loved..


	20. Chapter 20

I shot up in the bed as I held my chest. My heart was pounding so bad it hurt to breathe as if needles were puncturing my lungs. I had awoke from a nightmare...a very horrifying, realistic nightmare. The only thing I remember was being held by two demons, and staring at this guy who wanted to kill me. I couldn't tell if he were human or a demon because he was wearing dark sunglasses. His head was shaved though, and he wore a black suit. We all were in water. It looked like a sewer, but I don't remember it smelling bad. All I remember were the demons pulling me under the water to drown me, and that is when I woke up. I crept out the bed and moved toward the window to get some fresh air. Well, it was not so fresh as the air up at home, but it was as fresh as its going to get down here.

I heard Kyo turn in the bed and groan. "Tsuki,"

I looked down and saw that the cuts were gone. I'm sure he had moved the maul as well.

I was wondering why he slept in the same bed as me and didn't bother to cover me up. The thought made me blush. "You slept with me..." Last night popped in my head. I was trying so hard not to remember.

"...is that why you got up?"

"No. I was just...wondering why. And you didn't use a blanket either...I'm half naked, you know."

"Do you think that matters to me? Men my age sleeping with girls your age is not unheard of here. In fact, its very common." I could hear it in his voice where he was trying to go with this. He just wanted me to get in the bed and go back to sleep. I just felt like being complicated and tried to explain myself to him. But I was highly curious of his age.

"How old are you, Kyo-san?"

"Thirty five," My goodness. He's old enough be my father. That's one less factor for him not to return the feelings I had for him, which grew after he told me that. I mean...his maturity draws me even more toward him. That's what I like most in men.

"And...and you don't even care that I'm almost naked in the bed?" I heard him sit up.

"You would've covered yourself up before you went to bed if you didn't want me to lay with you naked, so I just left you alone." He was killing me. At least I knew he wasn't a pervert.

"I didn't know you were going to come back tonight, honestly..." I didn't want to think about it, but I had to. "I thought you were going to spend the night with that other girl..." I failed at hiding the sadness in my voice. He flew over to me.

"Kasumi-chan...listen to me..." he turned me around and our eyes met. I foolishly started to cry. "Tell me why you're crying...I want to know your feelings toward me."

He was making this so difficult for me. I had no idea what to do or say and how to do it or say it. I didn't want to share my feelings with him, because I was afraid he might not have the same feelings for me.

He slowly wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Please, just tell me..."

"I...I just had a bad dream...I'm so scared, Kyo-san..." I leaned my head onto his chest and he pulled me in close. I had to play innocent. It was my only choice.

He asked me what my dream was about and I told him. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed the top of my head, telling me everything was going to be okay. Then I heard a siren coming from outside. It was so sudden it made me jump and whimper. Kyo held me tighter and looked out the window. "Shit,"

"What's happening...?" I was frightened. I saw in movies that sirens signaled something bad is about to happen. We never had any emergencies back at home, so I was even more afraid.

Suddenly, a flock of demons started to fly high into the sky. There were sounds of gunshot and blasts.

"The siren tells us when we are being under attack. I have to get you out of here..." He moved to grab the cloak and handed it to me. I quickly slid it on as he got dressed, pulling me by his hand to his sister's room. She was sleeping there in the other man's arms.

"Keiko,"

It seemed like she was already awake. "Kyo-san...its okay...Kaoru-san is here for me," He seemed somewhat hurt but shook it off easily. I was swept off my feet, my heart racing as he flew out of the apartment and took the alleyways out to the ocean.

"They're looking for me, aren't they...?" He flew into a grotto. It was so beautiful, words can't even describe it. The water was practically shimmering from the moonlight. The atmosphere was so different...I wondered if it were from the ocean breezes. It cleared up the smell as well.

I saw Kyo starting to take off his clothes. I blushed intensely, but didn't bother to say anything. "We'll be safe here, I promise you."

I nodded and turned to my side, hearing him get in the water. "Ooo, feel this water. It'll calm your nerves."

I turned and saw him swim toward me. "I...I can't swim..." I lied. I just wanted to refrain from any kind of activity involving the man I have a severe crush on who happens to be bare naked.

"You can hold onto me, it's okay," I remembered that girl again. I wanted to show him I'm more interesting than her. "Well, alright." I blushed and smiled to myself, standing and stepping out of the cloak. I didn't have such a problem showing Kyo my body anymore, because he's probably seen it all before, and because I know he isn't a pervert. Yet, I wondered if it were good enough for him. I mean, I don't have the biggest, nicest breasts it the world, or the tiniest legs to suit me, but I thought my shape was pretty nice.

I slowly stepped out of my panties and lowered myself to the ground. He held his hand out for me and I took it, easing me into the water as I held onto him tight. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on his shoulder, listening to his beautiful humming. I was so glad that he and the ocean were the only two things I was hearing. The water felt so nice...everything was lulling me. I tried to fight my tired self and hold onto him. He said my name. How I loved to hear him say my name.

"Are you tired, little one..?" I felt him press me against the shore and lift me onto the ground. I yawned softly and he smiled. I didn't want to go to sleep, but I was dead tired. He was soon laying next to me after he shook water off himself. I felt his skin against my back, followed by his strong arm wrapping around me which pulled me closer to him.

His voice was gentle. "Goodnight, Kasumi-chan..." he placed a kiss on my next. I melted inside, feeling like I was his. I really wished I was.

"Goodnight, Kyo-san.." I felt so safe with him. This warm feeling I had put me to sleep instantly.


	21. Chapter 21

I growled and ran to my closet to grab my gun. Kaoru grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Keiko. No. We need to hide, we cannot fight. We escaped from jail, they are probably looking for us!"

I pulled away and grabbed my gun. "Which is exactly why I want to fight them. I am going to show them that I am not a pussy who just sits and hides from them! I have more respect for myself than that..."

I headed towards the door and Kaoru grabbed my hand. I looked back at him. His face was stern and angry, almost resembling how he used to look at me. I was a little scared, but I didn't let it show. He pulled me back and went for my gun. I moved my hand away from his. He looked at my face, surprised but very angry that I had disrespected him like that. He gripped my hand tighter and spoke in a dark tone. "Keiko. If you go not stop this right now, you will not like what is in store for you."

The sirens wailed as he spoke, making more and more eager to get out and fight. I looked into his cold, hard eyes and bit my lip. I didn't know what he was talking about, but I knew it couldn't be good. I didn't care. I ripped my hand out of his and ran out the door. He screamed in rage and chased me down the hall. He stopped and held his hands in front of him, slowly closing them into fists. It slowly became weaker and weaker. I put my hands on the walls, trying to keep my balance, trying to make it outside. I fell to my knees, whimpering as Kaoru spoke to me in my head, hearing him walk closer, his heavy boots slowly hitting the floor as he walked.

"Keikochan... I tried to warn you." I felt myself grow colder and more weak. "But now it looked like I have to take care of you myself." He lifted me and slammed me against the wall. _What was he doing? I thought he changed!_

He slapped me once across the face. I was so weak, I just hung my head. He slapped me again and again. He used his claws, them occasionally digging into my cheek. I whimpered as he began punching me. He then threw me to the ground, kicking me and watching me bleed.

I tried to stay awake, tried to stay conscious. I crawled towards the stairs, wanting desperately to make it outside. I then felt Kaoru's boot on my back. He was weighing me down. I couldn't move. I was to weak and tired. I finally closed my eyes and let the feeling of pain and weakness slowly overtake me...

I suddenly felt warm and heard the fading of the sirens. I opened my eyes softly and looked around. I was in an apartment room. I had never been in this bedroom before. I sat up, looking around for something... anything...

I had a blanket around me and my clothes had been changed to a small night gown. I wrapped the blanket around myself and got up, kneeling on the bed. I was in great pain. I raised a hand to my face and felt scars on my cheeks. A single tear fell as my whole body ached. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I saw a figure staring at themselves in the mirror. I tilted my head gently, trying to see who it was. They were breathing heavily and growling softly. Then, in a flash, they raised their fist and punched the mirror. The glass shattered and fell to the floor.

The figure reached down and picked up a piece of the glass. They turned and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. They laid their arm face up on their leg, reveling their wrist. My eyes widened as they cried softly, cursing themselves under their breath.

I couldn't move. It was like what I was witnessing had put a spell on my body. I shook slightly and wanted desperately to say something as they raised the glass. A small glimmer of light from outside sent a ray of moonlight bouncing off the glass and onto the figures face.

It was Kaoru.

My voice finally broke the silence, breaking and holding back sobs. "Kaorusan..."

He didn't move his head or look at me. He continued raising the glass as he set it on his wrist. "Keikochan..." His voice was hurt and soft, like he was holding back tears. Like he had lost all hope, and had no reason to live. "Please... look away..."

I crawled forward and reached my hand towards him, pulling it back gently. "Kaorusan... what are you doing...?"

He bit his lip, a single tear falling down his cheek. "I am no different than the others... I hurt you. I cannot change... I cannot bear the knowledge that I may hurt you again..."

I opened my mouth to speak, only to hear the subtle sound of the glass cutting through his wrist. I watched as he pulled the glass clean through his skin He looked at his wrist and held the bloody glass tight. He whipped it across the room and it shattered against the opposite wall. He began to cry softly, finally looking at me as the blood flowed out of his wound.

"Keikochan... Just remember..." His breathing was labored and his words were short. "I love you... and I always will..."

His eyes rolled in his head as they closed softly.

"No no no no..." I jumped out of bed, tears clouding my vision. I ignored the pain in my body as I sat next to him. I took his wounded hand in mine and placed my hand over the gash he had made. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly as I focused on healing him.

I felt the bleeding slowly stop, pulling him against me and leaning his head against my chest. I leaned my head on top of his, holding his hand tight and sobbing silently. His body was cold and his breathing was very shallow. I couldn't bear this... I didn't want to lose him.

I ran my fingers through his hair as I closed my eyes, my tears falling. I gripped his hand tight, wanting him to know that I was there for him.

_I love you too..._


	22. Chapter 22

I woke up to the smell of incense. It smelled wonderful...I was wondering where we were.

"Kyo...?" I rubbed my eyes and yawned, opening them slowly and seeing myself in a tatami room with my body being in a beautiful gold kimono. I wanted to take it off to see what the picture was, but Kyo had already lifted me up into his arms. I blushed.

"Do you know where we are?" I shook my head slowly. He then lifted me to carry me out of the room and into another where scrolls were Hung on the walls and stacked all over the ground. "You may find some importance within this mansion...read these," He went outside on the balcony to go smoke. I took a scroll and started to read it.

"A special world for you and me  
>A special bond one cannot see<br>It wraps us up in its cocoon  
>And holds us fiercely in its womb. Its fingers spread like fine spun gold<br>Gently nestling us to the fold  
>Like silken thread it holds us fast<br>Bonds like this are meant to last. And though at times a thread may break  
>A new one forms in its wake<br>To bind us closer and keep us strong  
>In a special world, where we belong."<p>

The text looked old het it was still legible. I have never read anything written in ink before, and some of the kanji was hard to understand as well. I picked up another.

"I wrote your name in the sky, but the wind blew it away. I wrote your name in the sand, but the waves washed it away. I wrote your name in my heart, and forever it will stay."

I was wondering of Kyo knew who wrote all of these. I went to go find him and read the one on the door on my way out.

"A path winding across the horizon over mountains, across seas through blue skies and gray never ceasing, continuous. My love for you."

I opened the shoji door and saw him staring out into the pond. He spoke just right when I was about to speak and I hated him for it.

"I know how you feel about me," I turned red instantly. But I really wasn't helping myself in this situation either...I felt like I made it kind of obvious.

"W...why do you say it like that?" He made everything full of suspense. It scared me to death and made me sick again. I held my stomach and turned away as he continue to stare out into the water. I saw a scarlet ibis cleaning itself on a rock. It was so beautiful and innocent, I just wanted to be it then. I didn't want to be me...I hated myself for making him figure it out.

"I can't love you back," Tears. The just poured out of my eyes right after he said that. I wanted to get away from him, but he wouldn't let me go. He had me in his hold, and was crying as well. "You have to understand me," No...it had to be that girl. It had to be her. I just didn't want to be there for him anymore. I was worthless to him.

My energy levels were so high and out of control, I clenched my fists and separated us by breaking the balcony and flying off the split second he let go of me. I continued to fly and fly, looking back. At that moment, I ran into something. It was a body.

"Princess Kasumi? We've been looking all over for you."


	23. Chapter 23

I had managed to get Kaoru up onto his bed and laid him down. I had fallen asleep next to him. I awoke to him suddenly sitting up and hyperventilating. He was trying to rip away the bandages that I had put on his wrist. I sat up and took his wrist in my hand. I held it gently and looked up at him with soft eyes. "Kaorusan... what is wrong...?"

He started breathing heavily and looking around. He started talking crazy. "We have to get out of here. They know. They know!"

I became concerned and sat up next to him, turning his head towards me. "Kaorusan..."

He pulled away, standing and ripping off his shirt. His skin glowed in the red light as sweat ran down his torso. He then started laughing and becoming hysterical. "Master! I am here for you! I want to do your work! Come and take me! Lucifer!"

I gasped softly and swallowed as I stood gently, putting my hands up. "Kaorusan... please... calm down..." I grew more and more scared as he rambled.

His laughs grew more and more maniacal as he looked over at me with insane eyes. He walked towards me and gripped my shoulders, shaking me. "Keikochan! My Queen wants me back! I must go to her!"

He was talking about my mother.

I reached up and touched his shoulders gently. I had to stop him from leaving. I had to think fast.

He began speaking in tongues. "Aardna bahuugiy mahl, aardna bahuugiy mahl, aardna bahuugiy mahl... avun tafenn."

He turned back and looked at me, tilting his head, his eyes insane with a red circle around the pupil. I knew that couldn't be good. This must have been a fever from losing so much blood. He didn't know what was going on.

I knew I had to act quickly. "Kaorusan. Your Queen is here."

He turned his body towards me and stood tall.

I knew what I had to do.

I had to become his Queen to stop him from leaving. I had to watch myself and speak like my mother.

I raised my hand in front of me and looked into his eyes. He looked back and stood straight, saluting me. It was working.

"Kaoru. Your services are greatly appreciated by the high courts." He looked at me and bowed like I really was the Queen. I was amazed.

I continued. "You are now relieved of your duties until further notice."

He wanted to argue, but bit his lip and lowered his head as he knelt on one knee. "As you wish, your Highness."

I nodded and stepped aside. "You may rest here for the night. As I have said before, the high courts thank you for your service."

He stood and took my hand, kissing it and lying back in bed. I nodded once more and headed towards the door. I opened it and left.

I stayed in the hall for a few minutes then headed back inside to reassure that Kaoru was asleep. I cracked the door open and slipped inside. I shut it behind me and slowly walked to the bed. I saw the remains of his ripped shirt on the floor. I wiped away a single tear and crawled back in bed. I laid next to him and wrapped my arms around him, putting my head on his chest.

He was breathing in gently, shaking slightly. He was still so hot. "Keiko..."

I froze. I didn't mean to wake him. He groaned softly and wrapped his arms around me. He held me close and drifted back to sleep.

I stayed awake a little longer, wishing I had some way to help him.

But as I thought, I too drifted off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

He must've knocked me out, that angel.

I got out of my bed all dizzy and shaken, the kimono off of me. I had a silken gown on instead, and I smelled of lavender. They probably bathed me as well. Someone knocked on my door. I really didn't feel like talking to anyone...I didn't want to tell anyone the truth about entering the silver terrain. I wiped my tears and hesitantly answered. "Come in,"

It was one of the ladies in waiting...Emi, I think her name was. She was my height yet slimmer, had long blonde hair and big brown eyes. She was definately prettier than me and I think she knew it. "Lord Tsubasa is waiting for you in his room," Oh no...daddy. I...I just might die.

I turned away and wiped my tears. "Alright...I'll be there," After she was dismissed, I thought to myself what I would tell him. I had to make up a story.

When I got into his room, he was sitting in his chair facing the fireplace. My heart was racing so fast and I felt the heat from the fireplace overtake my body. "Kasumi-chan," His voice was gentle and I was surprised. I tried to act scared. "Daddy...I-" He had interrupted me by hushing and he waved me over to sit by him. I walked over to him and I sat on the arm of his chair, turning to him. My eyes were watery and my lip quivered. I was thinking about Kyo...

He wiped my tears and pulled me close. "It must have been scary down there,"

"Don't remind me, daddy," My shallow voice cracked. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"I never want to have you kidnapped ever again...that's why we all agreed to move the wedding to tomorrow,"

I became so angry, but it came out as sadness instead. "Daddy, how could you?" I sobbed even harder. I regret leaving Kyo...

"You must obey me, Kasumi-chan. Your new husband will protect you with all his heart. I wouldn't have to worry about you getting hurt ever," What was he talking about? Ayumu is a deucebag!

"Daddy, I can't get married to him...please, I just can't..."

His face got real serious. He wouldn't talk for awhile, which scared me. "Is there another man in your life?"

My stomach dropped. "Of course not, I just don't want Ayumu to be my husband...anyone but him," Oh no...he can't find out about Kyo..

"Then where did you get that kimono from?" Busted. "You know those kimonos were worn many many MANY years ago by women on their wedding day," My heart skipped a beat. Why would Kyo put me in one of those? I had to think of a lie fast.

"Daddy, I don't know...I just woke up in this old mansion and it was on me...I never met anyone..."

"Kasumi, tell me the truth!"

I screamed. I couldn't take any of this anymore. "I am telling you the truth! If you don't believe me, then send me to hell!" I flew away, holding myself. "It's better than marrying him," I made sure he heard that before I left.

Another lady in waiting caught me, Chinatsu. She was older and wore bright blue. "You do not seem alright, princess," Obviously. She took my hand and flew through the halls. "Everyone is so excited for the wedding tomorrow, you are going to look so beautiful," I looked up and we ended up in a room with the other ladies in waiting. There was a dress on a mannequin. A wedding dress.

I had to come to the conclusion that marrying Ayumu was inevitable. At least daddy didn't know what really happened down there...because if he did, things could be much, much worse.

I was planning on avoiding Ayumu during our lifetime. I didn't want any children with him. People do expect us to, but I'll probably fake some disease that makes me sterile. Then we'd adopt.

The girls undressed me and tied my corset on. I loved wearing corsets...I don't know why.  
>The dress and veil were all made of lace. The sleeves weren't supposed to cover my shoulders, so my whole top half was exposed. The corset made my breasts look twice as big as they usually are. It felt like they were about to fall out. I don't want Ayumu seeing that.<p>

"I need my corset tightened, it feels a bit loose against my chest." Even though it didn't help the breast situation. They felt nice and secure, though.

The dress then slid on like a glove. They turned me to the mirror, chattering and giggling, saying how lovely I look and all that junk.

"Who's in charge of her crown?" Oh no. I hid my actual crown in a tiny opening within my closet. I never wanted anyone to touch it or see it. I usually wear a replica, so no one really thinks that I care, but I really do. It's slender yet strong and has a large diamond placed in the center. The diamond is said to hold some kind of magic, and I don't want anyone to mess with it.

"The crown is on the seat to my vanity," somebody left for it. I'll never let anyone touch the real one.

The petite girl came back with the crown on a nice velvet ruby pillow. She attached the veil to it and stood on her tippy-toes to place it on my head. The girls started the ooo's and ahh's again. I just looked content. I'm was going to be throwing away my love life. At the time, that was the only thing that was important to me, love, and I was marrying the man I hated. I was still in love with Kyo, and it killed me slowly to think that he didn't feel the same.

I started to cry and they tried to comfort me. They thought I was crying tears of joy, but I was really crying tears of sadness.

Twelve hours passed. I stood in the same place as yesterday, but the girls were doing my make-up. I tried to smile for them, but it didn't work. I can't smile on command, plus I think my smile is disgusting. The somewhat heavy make-up helps a little, though.

After they finished and wished me luck, they left me in the room by myself. I just wanted to kill myself right then and there, but I knew what my reasons to live for were. You can figure what those are.

My daddy came in. He said nothing and took my hand, pulling me up to hug me close. "You look beautiful," Oh no, tears..."I see your mother in you..."

"Daddy...I...I don't want to leave you..." there was a huge lump in my throat. "Please don't make me do this...I don't love him..."

"You'll make me happy if you marry him," I felt defeated. I...I didn't want to let him down. He kissed my lips and wiped by tears.

"Daddy..." I looked up at him and he hushed me gently, taking the veil and covering my face.

"You'll be alright, sweetheart. We will be living in the same palace and I'll always be here," he handed me the bouquet of white roses. Things won't be the same...

He turned me around and took my hand. We walked to the outer edge of the palace where it was blocked off. Everybody in heaven was either here, watching it on television or listening to it on the radio. I hope I didn't trip or something. That would be brutal.

Daddy's wings covered us up as we walked to the start of the aisle. Everyone was cheering so loud I couldn't hear myself think. They all looked back at us and stood up and smiled. The music started and they grew quiet. Good thing I saw many weddings happen, otherwise I would have no idea what to do. I took my time in walking. I didn't want to get to Ayumu. I didn't want to, but I did.


	25. Chapter 25

_**(THIS CHAPTER IS FOR 18+)**_

"AURGH!" I shot out of bed and landed on the floor in a fighting position. I fists were raised as Kaoru's door slammed open. Kyo came into the room with his wings out and claws bloody. I lowered my fists and tilted my head. "Kyoto, what is wrong?"

He darted his eyes at me. Tears stained his cheeks. His eyes had hurt and fury in them. He lunged towards me and pinned me against the wall. I cried out as his claws dug into my skin. "Kyosan! What are you doing?"

He only held me tighter against the wall. "You little bitch. What did you do with her?"

My thoughts raced for what he might be talking about. "Kyosan, I have no-"

He slapped my face and only screamed louder. "Tell me where she is! Tell me where Tsuki is!"

I cried, not knowing what he was talking about. I closed my eyes, only feeling his anger pour out onto me. Kaoru jumped off the bed and grabbed Kyo, pulling him back. He held his arms behind his back as I sunk to the floor. I looked up at Kyo, seeing so much pain on his face and realizing that he couldn't stay strong anymore. I nodded for Kaoru to let him go. Kyo fell to his knees and reached for me, his eyes watering again. I grabbed his hand and pulled him close to me, holding him at my side and resting my cheek on his head. I felt him sob silently. I had never seen Kyo cry before. He was such a strong willed person, he never let anything bother him, let alone a girl.

I ran my fingers gently through his hair. "Kyosan... what is going on...?"

He shook gently as he spoke. "Tsuki... she is gone... someone took her. I cannot find her anywhere..."

I scrunched my nose in confusion. _Tsuki?_

"Kyo... who are you talking about?"

His voice was soft and suppressed. "The Princess... the Angel."

I felt my heart stop then race with rage. _Why did he care about her?_

"Kyo, why does it matter? The ArkAngels probably took her home. So what? Who cares?"

His answer stunned me. "... I care."

Kaoru stopped pacing and looked at him, just staring in disbelief. I was in shock too.

_A Demon that actually cared for an Angel. _

This was so unheard of. I didn't know what to say. But before I could even begin to speak, Kyo spoke first. "We are getting her back. I don't care what you say. I am not letting her go that easily..."

He sounded serious. I couldn't imagine. "Kyoto... we can't. It is just impossible."

He stood and gathered himself, looking at Kaoru and then down at me. "Fuck no it isn't. I have a plan."

He sat with Kaoru and I, elaborating on this plan he had formulated. I was the first to speak. "This... this may work..."

We flew to the Silver Terrain, hidden by the black of night. We landed and sat below a large chrome dusted tree. Kyo continued further, landing just before the water. He sat below a smaller tree and faced the water, hugging his knees. He laid his head on his knees and stayed silent.

Kaoru and I sat below another tree further away from Kyo, knowing he just wanted to be alone. We sat in the frosted grass and looked up at the sky. It glowed like nothing I had ever seen before. My eyes were wide with amazement. In my view, I noticed Kaoru looking down at me. My eyes drifted over to him, looking up to his beautifully illuminated face. His skin was glowing a dim creamy silver color and his eyes had a soft silver glow to them. I couldn't look away. I was amazed. And sadly, this time, there was nothing to take my attention from him.

He spoke so softly, so sensually. "Keikochan... thank you."

I tilted my head slightly and took his hand. "What are you thanking me for, Kaorusan...?"

He took my hand and ran my fingers along the scar on his wrist. "Thank you... for saving me from myself."

I looked down at my hand in his, then back up at his eyes. As soon as I raised my head, I was greeted by his lips pressing to mine. He kissed me gently, taking his time as he slowly intertwined his fingers with mine. My eyes fell closed as he squeezed my hand and wrapped his free hand around my lower back, pulling me closer.

I felt my skin get hot, hoping he didn't notice. But he did. He ran his hand up my back and up my neck, pressing my lips harder to his. He slipped his long luscious tongue into my mouth. I instantly met it with mine, sending a chill up my spine. He wrapped his tongue around mine as his free hand slid away from my back. He gripped my hand tight and took my other hand in his. He ran his fingers over the back of my hand, feeling my veins as his tongue worked over mine. He took my hand and moved it down his torso . His stomach was to firm and muscular. I got chills over my body. He continued kissing me as he led my hand past the top of his pants. He rested my hand on top of the large bulge in his pants. His hand pulled away from mine, leaving me to move as I pleased.

I continued running my tongue against his as my fingers slowly gripped the bulge he had rested my hand on. I moved my hand against it, massaging it gently as he squeezed my opposite hand tighter.

I let him take over in kissing me as he began wrestling with my tongue. The feeling of his tongue made me grip him tight, him letting out a moan. I wanted to hear more. I needed it.

I moved my hand up and slipped it under his belt. I toyed with the elastic band at the top of his boxers, listening to his breathing quicken. I slid my hand under the band and slowly ran my fingers down his cock. He shivered and let go of my hand, running his fingers up the back of my neck and pulling me close again. He pressed his lips to mine, his tongue still playing around my mouth.

I wrapped my fingers around him gently as I felt him grow hotter and bigger. I moaned gently, not even being able to imagine what he looked like right now. I squeezed my legs together at the thought, gently starting to tug.

He moaned more, as his tongue pulled away, only his lips kissing me now. I continued pulling, feeling some cum on his tip. I spread it around with my finger, feeling him tense.

I kissed him a few more times, pulling my hand out and sliding down his torso. I unfastened his bent buckle and slipped his pants and boxers down. He groaned and leaned his head back against the tree, closing his eyes. "Keikochan... what are you doing...?"

I moaned softly as I took his cock in my hand again. "Giving you what you wish for..."

I licked it gently and his reaction said it all. He tensed up, a little bit more cum spilling out. I began sucking on the tip, wanting to taste him more and more...

His moans echoed through the Silver Terrain as I slowly slipped him out of my mouth, licking my lips and looking up at him. He hung his head and grabbed me, pulling me to him. He looked me in the eyes, breathing heavily.

I looked at him, breathing heavily also as I touched his bare chest gently. He turned me to the side, laying me on my back. His heavy breathing continued as he ran his hands down my side. He pulled me up against him, holding me close as he ran a hand down my back, untying my corset. I felt it loosen around my torso, him pulling me away from him. He pulled my corset from around me and laid it aside. He stared down at me. My skin glowed like his. He said nothing. He only laid my on my back once more. He ran his hands down my sides and stopped at the top of my pants. I let my eyes fall closed, thinking the same thought over and over. _He is my superior, he is my superior... just let him have what he wants..._

I felt him slip off my pants, my panties gone too. I was completely exposed. He leaned over, placing his hands firmly in the grass beside my head. He looked at my face, gently and carefully. I opened my eyes, looking back into his eyes. What I saw reflected made my heart swell up. There was no rage or anger. Only passion and love. He spoke as softly as he had before. "Keikochan... you are not a slut... you are not a prostitute or a whore... you are a beautiful being that deserves to have love." He paused, biting his lip gently as his eyes closed, a single tear falling. "My love..."

I don't know what came over me. Tears filled my eyes as I looked up at him. I felt him move closer to me, speaking in a whisper, close to my ear. "Keiko... will you let me love you...?"

I closed my eyes gently, biting my lip and touching his chest softly. "Yes... and I will love you back..."  
>He moved himself lower and I felt him slowly slide his cock inside of me. I gasped shakily as my back arched. "Kaorusan..."<p>

His only answer was a soft kiss on my neck. He began moving gently, deep and slow. I felt his muscles tense, making me moan softly. I realized that this was all I had ever needed. All I had ever needed was love. But not just any love.

_True love._


	26. Chapter 26

After the ceremony, he was being egotistic with the paparazzi and never said a word to me. I just wanted to go back in my room and escape. My ears started to hurt.

"Please hurry," I tried to sound as nice as possible, but he shot me this weird, perverted look.

"Do you want to consummate this marriage already? We haven't had the ball yet," He was grinning, I couldn't look. I felt sick to my stomach...ew. Who'd want to do anything with him?

"I just want to go," I never knew we were having a ball. If its a good chance to get away from him, then I'm real excited for it.

Suddenly everyone was all in an uproar. They wanted us to kiss. I should've puked right then and there, but my stomach surprisingly wasn't that upset.

Ayumu looked at me and held me in his arms, grinning. I had to do this for the utopia...

I hated myself for letting him kiss me. My first kiss was wasted on a man whore. His lips felt like slugs slithering all over my mouth. It was gross, but I had to fake a smile.

We were eventually led back into the castle and separated again. Thank goodness! The ladies took me to get dressed and gave me a selection of dresses to wear to the ball. I saw that they came with matching masks...

"A masquerade?" I was so delighted. Masquerade balls are where true lovers find each other. I've read so many love stories that had happened this way. The only thing is that I can't let Ayumu catch me...he'll stupidly tell daddy on me. I just find it odd that we're having one after our wedding.

I chose this beautiful gown of aquamarine and gold. I felt special to be the only girl with the rodded mask, especially with the rod being made from gold and diamonds.

The girls were talking to me about Ayumu. It was rather interesting, because they actually like him. They think he's drop dead gorgeous, which is hilarious. It made me realise that women were actually jealous of me.

After the dinner, Ayumu and I led the first dance. His hands were all big and sweaty and I kept wanting to let go of them. Everyone joined in during the song, like usual. Ayumu was so awkward to dance with. It didn't feel right at all. I danced with longer steps, not wanting to wait to jump into the larger crowd and to be lost into the sea of masked men and women. I wanted to escape him so badly. And I did.

A new dance started, and everyone went straight to a different person. I wondered why no one approached me...I mean, I knew they knew it was me..Maybe...I wasn't worth dancing with? Was I _that_terrible? Ayumu practically has a line of girls waiting to dance with him. I personally find myself more attractive than he is, but that's not the way how things are looking.

Songs and songs passed, and still no one. I had all my hopes up just for them to get shot down. It was getting so ridiculous that I began to leave the place.

"Don't leave," Someone took my hand. My heart raced as my eyes filled with tears.

"You...you actually noticed me?" I was so happy. After all this time...

"How could I neglect a beautiful princess like you, your highness?" He took my hand and kissed it. Charming. He made me blush so badly...especially his low and smooth voice speaking ever so closely to my face. His breath smelled sweet like honey and his eyes were a bright grey. They glimmered through the shadows of the mask.

"Oh sir, you're being too kind..." I smiled and fell into his hold. Then we danced. We practically glided across the floor.

"I only speak the truth," He smiled, and I looked. My heart skipped a beat when I noticed the scar above his lip...it couldn't be him. There's no way.

I was becoming more attracted to this man as the night went on that it wasn't right, yet it felt so right. I had to escape to my room quickly, and guess who followed me? Ayumu did. I could kill him.

"Baby, you never told me you were coming up here," I hated that talk. Especially in the middle of undressing. I heard him say a few words to a butler lock the door...

"I'm just very tired...I could pass out right now," I moved to a spot in the room to hide and pull my corset off, but of course he would follow me. I tried to cover myself up to the best of my ability, all but to have him put his filthy hands on me.

"Don't go to bed now...we must initiate our marriage," No. Not ever. I took my nightgown and walked away with it.

"I just can't, if you would just understand..." I slipped in the bed and held myself. Just go away...please...

"You wouldn't have to do any of the work," He came after me and started touching me again. He was suddenly naked. EW.

I gripped my pillow tight, almost crying. "Please, just leave me alone..." A few tears fell. I spoiled my first kiss on this man, I definitely will not ruin my first time.

But this bastard _insisted_ that this will happen. I swear, it was on the borderline of rape. I just got up, shoved my pillow in his face and ran away sobbing.

I ran to the tower and flew up the spiral stairs. I let my hair down and fell to the bed, weeping and wishing for the masked man by my side. Daddy's comfort would be nice as well...

Something woke me up. I looked to the balcony and saw it wide open, so I went to close it. Then I just noticed that my room was right below...I heard Ayumu and someone else. Another girl.

I jumped off and lightly landed on top of mine, peeking around the corner. How stupid _is_this man? Does he _seriously_think I wouldn't catch him having sex with another woman? I knew he was a disgusting pig all along. And the worse thing is that it's in _my_room in _my_bed.

This was my great opportunity. If daddy found out they were doing this, I could possibly get away with leaving Ayumu. So I quickly flew to his room and knocked on his door, forcing out some tears and cries. "Daddy, daddy are you in there?"

"Tsuki...?" He opened the door. "Tsuki it's time for bed...what's going on?" He wiped my tears and stepped out his room. "Why must you cry?"

"Daddy...please come to my room...there's something wrong..." Our rooms were at the opposite ends of the hall. It wouldn't have to be a long walk at all. "It's Ayumu,"

"Ayumu?" He stopped at the door and reached for the handle. I hid my smile as he turned it, knowing that there's no place for them to escape because I put a seal on the balcony doors. I saw my daddy frown as he opened the doors, and I hid behind him.

Never have I seen someone filled with so much anger and hatred. It was so scary, especially because it was my daddy. What was even scarier was that he killed them...I have never witnessed a death. A death that happened in such a dark way...Daddy had to have some form of darkness within his ability. Maybe that's why he never told me his power...

"Kasumi-chan," He looked at me with this terrified look. I didn't like seeing him this way, especially when tears were running down his face. He hugged me tight and kept saying my name, which made me start to cry again. "I'm so sorry...I should have listened...I didn't mean to hurt you,"

"It's okay daddy...you didn't know..." I was waiting to ask him if I will ever be married again, since I was currently a widow. I thought about the masked man, but I never caught his name or face.

"Are you sure? You are so hurt..." Extremely delighted. I had to keep a sad face on, unfortunately.

"Will I ever get married again...?"

"Of course you will,"

"To a man I love?"

He paused to look at me, and my eyes watered even more. "Daddy, please don't look at me like me like that..." The tears fell and he got choked up again, hugging me close.

"I won't make the same mistake again..." I smiled, very very happy.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Yes. But you can't just marry anyone. You will bring him home first."

"So...kinda like dating?"

He nodded slowly. "I will let you date."

I hugged him tight. "Thank you so much, daddy...no have no idea how much love means to me,"

"Kasumi-chan, listen to me," I looked at him, knowing there's some kind of rule for this. "No demons or fallen angels."...that's it?

"Okay daddy," I hated to lie. I mean...what id Kyo changed his mind? I was planning to go visit him anyways, but...someone might catch me this time.

He kissed my forehead. "Off to bed?" He left for his room. "Goodnight...I love you."

"I love you too," I headed for the tower again, wondering what he was going to tell the whole world what happened with Ayumu. I mean, daddy is an honest man but...I wouldn't think he would want to embarrass me by telling the truth.

I leaned against the balcony edge and looked out at the night sky. I wanted to fly to the silver terrain, but I knew I shouldn't. Daddy was giving me a chance, and I didn't want to blow it like I did last time.

I closed my eyes and let the breeze hit me, imagining Kyo with me. "It's getting late, maybe we should go to bed," His voice...I could hear it so clearly.

"It feels so nice out here...I want to stay," I stood there for a moment, practically feeling his arms wrapped around me. I smiled, feeling a bit insane, but not caring. If I couldn't have him at all, then I sure was content with having him in my imagination.


	27. Chapter 27

I snuck silently up the stairs, making my way through the long hallways of the castle, moving like a shadow against the wall. I knew which room was hers. I could smell her perfume, even from where I was. I shivered gently and moved faster. I froze when I saw a maid walking my way. I pressed myself to the wall and held my breath. Too late, she had already seem me. She gasped and went to run down the hall.

I chased her and grabbed her, covering her mouth with my hand. She shook and looked up at me, speaking with great fear in her voice. "What... what are you doing here?"

I spoke gently, putting pressure on her shoulder to make her pass out. "I am here to see the one I love..."

She sunk to the floor and laid there gently, sleeping like a baby.

I continued walking down the hall, finally making it to her room. I opened the door gently and saw her standing at her in the middle of the room, gently holding herself. She was rocking back and forth ever so gently, as if she was swaying to a song in her head. She held herself ever so gently, her hair falling to the side. I walked up behind her silently, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist. She gasped gently and grabbed my arms. I spoke gently as she grabbed me. "It's okay... I am right here..."

She sunk into me, relaxing at the sound of my voice. I listened to her speak, the sound of her gentle voice making everything right. "Kyosan... I am so glad you are here."

I picked her up and carried her to her large bed, laying her down and pulling the blankets over her. She grabbed my hand instantly, gripping it tight. I fell next to her, pulling her close and holding in my tears.

"Tsukichan... I was wrong. Very wrong. I need you in my life. I don't want it any other way."

She only held me softly and cried gently as I spoke. "I do not care if Angels and Demons are supposed to be separated, I _need_ you. I need to see your face, I need to hear your voice, feel your skin..." I paused and I felt her look up at me. My eyes drifted down to her face and locked onto her eyes. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were so pure and innocent. I felt feelings I had never felt before swell up inside of me. "Tsukichan... I love you."

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she leaned up kissing my lips. I kissed her back and held her close. She moved her head and leaned against my chest, snuggling close to me. I held her, wanting her to know that I was there for her no matter what.

I pulled the blanket over us and closed my eyes gently, feeling like the world had stopped just for us.

She spoke once more then drifted to sleep. "I love you too, Kyosan..."

I kissed her head gently. "That was all I needed to hear..." I fell asleep too, cradling her and protecting her from all the evil in the world.

Thank God I was no longer a part of that evil. At least in her eyes anyways...


End file.
